Back to the land of the living
by prattster666
Summary: Carlisle is a recently single dad, he has work commitments and other issues...with the support of a few friends, old and new, can he learn to love again? Rated M for later chapters, I own nothing apart from my version of Carlisle.
1. Manipulation inthe style of Edward Masen

Hey people!So I have a new story, I am aiming to update this story once a week, as much as I can? Thanks for all the author fave's I got and the most amazing response I have had from my other stories! You guys are awesome!

I have some awesome thanks to give for the prereaders of this story!

Thanks to **twilightmenrhot** for her fantastic prereading skills and keeping me on the straight and narrow!

Thanks to **whitegurl2013** for her prereading skills, keeping me right and asking all the right questions!

As always I own nothing, S. Meyer owns everything... I just play with her characters!

EPOV

Why on earth am I always left picking up ALL of the kids? I could murder Carlisle sometimes! My thoughts were furious while I walked into the primary school to pick up my son and daughter and Carlisle's son and daughter.

"Daddy!" I heard my daughter Alice shout, as she ran towards the classroom door. I caught her up in a hug and nodded my thanks to their teacher Mrs Clearwater. Sue was a lovely woman and had helped so much after Tanya had gone AWOL. She keeps the children, generally all four of them, until I can get to the school to collect them.

"Thanks so much for keeping them again Sue, I definitely need to find a sitter for the twins for Carlisle." I said in earnest to the teacher organising the children into coats. Jasper was being particularly problematic today; he seemed to be griping about the colour of his jacket. Not cowboy enough apparently.

"Do you know my step daughter, Bella?" I shook my head, I hadn't heard of this girl. "Well, she just got into town, a few months back, because Charlie was struggling around the house after getting shot in the line of duty as a policeman. He is much better than he was and she has been helping out in school as she gets bored. She already knows Rosalie and Jasper. You could see if she was interested and if Dr Cullen would be interested?"

"I will let him know, God knows he could use the help!" I chuckled to myself. I ushered all of the children out of the school and into the car. Emmet, the oldest of the group and my son, had called shotgun so the twins and Ally got into the back seat and buckled in. They were bickering about what they were going to watch on the TV when we arrived home.

We arrived at home, two doors away from where the twins lived with my best friend Carlisle Cullen, the four little hurricanes headed into the living room and started to watch Spongebob. God, I hate that program! But, I suck it up and text Carlisle.

_Any chance of you being home to put your kids to bed? Ed_ It was harsh but I had had a long day and really didn't want ALL of the children here tonight.

_I will be home in 20 minutes, should I bring dinner for all of us? Can hit the Chinese? C_. I chuckled to myself. We really were the odd couple, but what could you do in times of need? So I text back a yes and went to find the kids.

"Hey kids, Carlisle is bringing dinner, he is hitting the Chinese on the way home. That ok?" I ask the kids. They nod, not taking their eyes from the TV.

"Eddie?" asked Rosalie

"Yeah baby? What's the matter?" I replied to the little eight year old blonde bombshell that is Carlisle's eldest by seven minutes.

"How come you pick us up all the time? Doesn't Daddy want to?" she said with tears threatening to fall. This little girl could break your heart. I sat her down and explained that her Daddy had to work long hours but loved her a lot. I know that it was his job to do but he was barely functioning at all. I grabbed her up in a big hug and we went to dig out some plates and some drinks.

CPOV

The phone in the middle of my desk chimed with a text message. I knew who it was before even looking, my long suffering best friend Edward.

_Any chance of you being home to put your kids to bed? Ed_

Wow...Harsh much Ed? I replied quickly explaining that I would be home soon and would bring food. Always a positive thing with the family, Emmet could eat enough to feed a small village as could his father.

I knew what I was doing, was wrong. I was abandoning my kids, I was no better than that low life Tanya Denali, the so called mother of Emmet and Alice. I was pulling away and just couldn't stop. I need to stop!

_My wife Esme, my sweet, sweet Esme. I am so sorry for the pain I am putting our children through. I just can't do it on my own. I can't be happy for them, I miss you too much. I know that I need to get over your leaving me and them and move on but it is just too difficult. _

I walk out to the car and start the drive to the Chinese takeaway. I order the usual and begin to drive home. We would never have moved so close to Edward if that bitch hadn't left him when Alice was one year old. Esme quickly became Mama to four children instead of two and I dragged my best friend back to the land of the living kicking and screaming. I knew Edward was trying to do the same for me. I just had to let him.

I walked into the house and Alice bounced her way toward me, it stung that it wasn't Rosie anymore. She clearly had had enough, I really needed to think about how to fix that particular problem. I swung Alice up in a hug and went off to find my children.

"Hey babies, how was school?" I asked standing in the doorway to the room, with my arms out tentatively. Edward gave me a look of pride, hope and satisfaction all rolled up into one. Rosie bounded over to me and I hugged her small frame to me. Jasper was shifting from foot to foot, I opened my arms and he ran into them. I love them so much!

We sat down to eat and the kids gossiped about their days at school. While Edward looked at me like he wanted to say something.

"For Gods sake Ed, spit it out!" I said chuckling into my special house noodles.

"Right, erm...don't take this the wrong way but, I was kinda talking to Sue about you needing a !"

I didn't understand a word.

"Please repeat, I didn't catch a word of that," I explained, "slower would be nice too," I said sarcastically.

"Ok, so don't get stressed, I was talking to Sue earlier," he paused so I nodded so he knew that I was listening. "I was saying you would need a babysitter soon, maybe we both could do with one," he mused. "Anyways, she said that her step daughter was available, do you know her? The chief's daughter?" I shook my head, I had seen no one outside of the hospital for nearly a year, or inside the hospital for that matter. "So, she has been helping out at the school in Jasper's and Rosalie's class, so she knows the twins." He was putting it to me very carefully like I would freak out at him. I hadn't been that bad had I? I must have been. He looked at me warily, anticipating my wrath, presumably.

Do I need a babysitter? Probably, I rely on Edward far too much. I know that I do but I can't help it. Every time I look at the twins they do something that reminds me of their mother. It's like my world has stopped.

I have to stop thinking this way. Esme would kick my ass if she knew I was acting like this, hell if I know her she is watching right now and biding her time to kick my ass until I get there.

"Edward, tell you what we will do. I will interview her and decide whether or not I want to give her a trial. Should she get the trial, we will work around our schedules and make sure all of the kids get time with ...?" I look blankly as I have forgotten her name already, not a great start, I will have to write it on my hand for the interview.

"Bella, she is called Bella. Do you want me to leave the number Sue gave me?" Edward asked with a smile across his face. It was the infamous smirk. This could not be good, definitely not good.

_**Thanks for reading! Like I saind in the beginning I am aiming to post once a week, either a Wednesday or a Thursday...that is the schedule I have set lets just hope that RL lets me keep to it! **_

___**Cat x x**_


	2. Time to get my act together!

**Hey peoples, as promised the next chapter...hope your enjoying this story :O) **

**Massive thanks to **whitegurl2013** for her prereading skills! **

**Massive thanks to **twilightmenrhot** for her mad prereading/Betaing skills...you rock hard Mrs, if it weren't for you my writing would be all over the place! **

**As always, I own nothing and S Meyer is a genius...I only own my Carlisle!**

BPOV

Why do I listen to Sue? God knows I love that woman, but she knows how to meddle.

I was quite content to chill out, volunteer at the school and help Charlie, at home in Forks, until I had to go back to UW in September. The fact that it was just the end of February had nothing to do with it. I had been helping Charlie out since he was shot at Christmas, I just hadn't returned to school. Charlie's need was greater than mine and I could finish what I had missed next year, I didn't really mind that much. Charlie, on the other hand, was furious! He was annoyed that he couldn't do anything after being shot in the shoulder, millimetres from his heart might I add not that Charlie acknowledges this, this was made worse by the fact I had deferred my degree because of it.

So, I was stressing over getting ready. Sue, as much as I love her, is a meddlesome woman! Apparently, the fit guy I saw leaving the school the previous day said his friend, a Dr Cullen, was looking for a babysitter. So obviously Sue had suggested me because she can't help involving me, and apparently I "have nothing better to do than hang around her classroom". So, I woke up this morning to my phone ringing, I answered it as coherently as possible, expecting it to be Frankie or Jake. Unfortunately for me, it was neither. It was Dr Cullen. I was invited to an interview for the babysitter's job at 1pm at the good doctor's house.

Here I am at 12.45pm, messing around still deciding what to wear. I went with my black jeans, blood red jumper dress and suitable long sleeved tee underneath. My hair was down and I had used a smattering of make-up. I have never been bothered with making over my face. If I was truly honest, it's because I enjoy that extra ten minutes in bed too much! At 12.53 I ran out of the house and into the truck, too late to start freaking out. I was just pleased I knew where I was going.

12.59pm.

I get out of the truck, nicknamed The Beast by my long suffering friends Jake and Frankie, and head for the front door. As I walk up the drive I notice that the TV is set in the bay window, the house is large and is painted a pale yellow. It looks really inviting; I can imagine that it is a warm home to be greeted into. I knock and wait to be acknowledged.

_Why on earth am I here? Why didn't I turn my phone off last night? Oh god, what if they don't like me? _

_**For fucks sake Bells! The kids like you already; you have spent 6 hours a day with them for four weeks already! My conscience replies sternly to my stressing. **_

All of a sudden, the door flies open and my two favourite, eight year old blonde haired, beauties are grinning at me from the top of the step.

"Hey Miss Bella, what ya doin here?" asks Jasper in his best cowboy voice.

"Well, Cowboy Jazz, I am here to see your Daddy about looking after you when you get in from school. That ok?" I ask somewhat nervously. They could say no and then I'm back to volunteering in school.

"Really? Miss Bella, you're gonna be here and look after us after school? Can we make cupcakes? Or biscuits? Or something for Daddy's tea?" asks Rosalie like she is in a quick fire round of a competition.

"Excuse me munchkins," says the most handsome voice I have ever heard, "but if Miss Bella is going to come and help us, we need to get her in off the step and show her around the house." Rosalie and Jasper start bouncing up and down in anticipation of something. "Yes, you two can show Bella your rooms when I have had a little talk with her. Is that ok?" he asks the twins in the softest, most loving voice I have ever heard.

They both retreat to what I assume is the living room and Dr Cullen leads me up the hall to the kitchen. I can't help but stare, his ass is delicious.

"So, Bella, I am looking for a babysitter to work between the hours of 3pm and about 8pm? It would depend on my shifts at the hospital. Is this something you would be interested in?" asked Dr Cullen politely.

"That sounds do-able, I don't work anyways, just volunteering at the school. Would I need to cook for when you came in?" I asked suddenly self conscious about being here. We discussed the arrangements for payment and the jobs I would have to do.

After my discussion with Dr Cullen, Jazz and Rosie stole me off to their bedrooms. Rosie dragged me into her bedroom. As I imagined, it was very girly. She showed me her Barbie collection, it seemed she wasn't a babies kind of girl. A girl after my own heart, I had ALWAYS had Barbie's, never babies! "So gorgeous girl, who made this bedroom so pretty for you?" I asked Rosie. Her face fell when I asked her that question. Shit, what have I done now? I pulled her to me and sat her on my lap, while I sat on the bed. Jazz started playing with her hair in a soothing way, I assumed it was what he did to keep her calm. She snuggled into my chest and began to mumble. I pulled her up, to see tears streaming down her face. "Can you tell me what you said sweetie?" I asked calmly.

"My Momma did it, before she went away when me and Jazzy was seven. She went away like Emmie's Momma went away, he told me so." She said quietly.

"It's true Miss Bella," said Jasper, "Ali and Emmie's Momma left them and then our Momma left us too. I miss my Momma," Jasper spoke very calmly but I could see he was on the verge of tears. I pulled him onto my lap with Rosie, I rocked them carefully.

"Well twinnies," I said using my nickname for them from school, "I don't know what happened but I am sure your Momma loved you very much." I told them while stroking their heads. After ten minutes we heard the door bell ring. Jasper jumped off my knee and ran out of the bedroom to, what I assumed, was the front door. I dried Rosie's tears and we went downstairs in search of her favourite Barbie, Brittany.

As we walked into the living room, I saw two more children and a bronze haired man. He turned his attention to Rosie and I. "Hey Rosie, who's this?"

"Uncle Eddie, this is Miss Bella, she gonna come play with us after school when Daddy is at work and we gonna make cupcakes aren't we?" she turned her toothy smile to me and I couldn't help but agree with her. It was so much better than seeing her cry. Rosie drifted off , I assumed she had resumed the search for the missing Barbie.

"Hey Miss Bella, I was wondering whether you would be willing to add an extra couple of munchkins three times a week?" he asked. I looked at the two "munchkins" in question and couldn't refuse. They were looking up at me from their game with massive eyes. The little girl looked so angelic and the boy looked like he was mischievous but gorgeous with it.

"Erm, I don't see it as a problem, as long as Dr Cullen doesn't mind and can I ask why?" I replied to Uncle Eddie.

"Yeah, I don't think he will mind. Carlisle, your Dr Cullen, owes me big style! The reason I ask is that I am an architect and have previously worked school hours only. But the firm I work for has been taken over and they want me to work in the office late on Mondays, Wednesday and Thursdays. It's a total pain in the arse but if I want to keep my job I gotta deal with it. Which is where you come in?" He smiled and then pulled his kids over from where they were challenging Dr Cullen to a game of Just Dance on the Wii. I wished I had watched more because that was bound to be hilarious, I love watching the kids doing dance, they are always really uncoordinated. This makes me feel normal, I have absolutely no coordination, it's nice to fit in somewhere. The game was stopped and I got to meet Emmet and Alice. "So Emmet is nine years old, very nearly ten and Alice is 7 years old. They will be no bother, I have warned them about their behaviour." He told me looking sternly at the children.

I waved my goodbyes to Edward, Alice and Emmet. Then I went in search of Jasper and Rosalie. I found them snuggled up on the couch in the den with Dr Cullen so I waved and left with a promise to be at the school gates for the four children at 3pm on Monday.

CPOV

I know it was wrong of me, but when Rose and Jazz took Bella off to see their rooms I followed behind them. Rosie showed Bella her collection of Barbies, her prized possession and then Bella asked about the room and who decorated. I wish I hadn't heard what I did because it broke my heart.

"My Momma did it, before she went away, when me and Jazzy was seven. She went away like Emmies Momma went away, he told me so." Rosie said quietly.

"It's true Miss Bella," said Jasper, "Ali and Emmie's Momma left them and then our Momma left us too. I miss my Momma," Jasper spoke very calmly but I could hear the tears that hadn't fallen yet.

I ached to tell them the truth of what happened. Why hadn't I done it already? They believed she left of her own free will? I can imagine it looks like that to them. One day she was picking them up from school and the next day she had vanished. The kids didn't know that their mother had had a freak heart attack whilst driving home. They didn't know that she crashed into a tree and had so much damage to her body that she couldn't be saved. God knows I tried when her body came into the ER. My best doctors were assigned to her case and eight hours later they called her time of death. I couldn't take much more of this. My babies had a right to know, I had to fix this! They needed to know how much she loved them and that she didn't walk away!

Just as I had my epiphany, the doorbell rang. Jasper burst into the hallway and ran down the stairs to get it. I knew by his actions it had to be Alice, man at eight years old my boy had it bad for that girl. It was cute really. Edward came in with Emmet and introduced himself to Bella. Em and Ali set the wii up and we had a round of Just Dance 3, I was really beginning to get good at the 'Land of 1000 dances' by Wilson Picket, but god was I unfit. Thank goodness Edward called them over. I decided that this was the best time to confront Rosie and Jasper.

"Can I talk to you babies?" They nodded and followed me into the den and I sat in the middle of the couch and they sat on either side of me. I cuddled them both and began my story.

"My babies, first I want to tell you that I love you very much, I need to talk to you about your Momma." Rosie started to sniffle and I held her tighter. "She was a fantastic woman your Momma, she was the one who brought us here so she could help Uncle Eddie with Emmie and Ali. One day, I remember it like it was yesterday, she made you both your favourite breakfast, pancakes with chocolate spread and got you ready for school. We all left at the same time, her in the big black car and me in my silver one. I blew kisses at her through the window and then did the same to you two. Everything was fine until I got an emergency call at work. It was your Momma, she was very poorly. I held her hand for as long as I could while all the doctors who were better than me worked on her. She told me to tell you that she loved you both so much and that you have to look after me and I have to make sure you turn into awesome little people!" They giggled a little at that.

"She always said awesome," giggled Rosie.

"That she did baby," I said with a smile turned toward my daughter, "so she didn't leave like Emmie and Ali's Momma. She was taken from us, she didn't want go." I looked at both of my children and noticed that they were staring at me intently. They seemed to believe what I was saying. "Now I have an apology to make, I never thought how my actions would hurt you and for that I am so sorry." I turned to Rosie, "Uncle Eddie told me that you thought I didn't like picking you up from school, that could not be further from the truth. I would love to pick you up from school every day! But, because of my job I can't be there which is why I am choosing to have Bella pick you up. Is that ok?" she nodded to me.

Bella chose that moment to put her head in and wave goodbye. She took in our appearances on the couch and gave a shy smile. She explained she would be there to pick up all four kids on Monday.

I was confused, why is she collecting all four? Bloody Edward, stealing my sitter! He owes me big for this!

**A/N...So if ya like let me know, if ya don't let me know that too! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Cheers Cat x**


	3. A hot flush!

**Here it is, the new chapter. I am so sorry that it has taken so long to get the chapter on, RL sucks ass! **

**Gotta say a massive thanks to **_whitegurl2013_** as she is an amazing prereader! **

**Big hugs and thanks go out to **_twilightmenrhot_** as she is the most amazing Beta anyone could ask for, girl you are a genius! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothin, just my dirty mind! ,S Meyer total genius!**

EPOV

So, I decided to sit the kids down and explain that my job had to change. I had to drag my son off his Playstation. Such a great idea at the time, maybe in hindsight I should have set it up somewhere other than the family room? Alice, my seven year old daughter, danced into the room in a way only she could and plonked down at the breakfast bar opposite me. She looked so much like her mother it was scary. They both did. Dark, almost black hair, bright green eyes (the only bit they got from me) and the cutest button noses anyone had ever seen. Of course this is my opinion but I am their Daddy and I am not allowed to lie, Alice said so.

"Right, I have something that I need to explain to you." They both sat and looked at me expectantly, neither one moved. They were so much more grown up than they should have been at seven and nine. "Daddy's job is going to change," they still looked nonplussed, "this means that I won't be able to pick you guys up from school every night anymore. Don't worry though because I have a plan." I said with a smile on my face. Alice had stiffened up, as had Emmet. When I explained that I had a plan they both seemed to visibly relax. I briefly explained that Uncle Carlie needed a babysitter and that he was going to ask Bella, from Jasper and Rosalie's class, and that I was going to ask whether she would look after them three nights a week.

After our conversation I got a call from Carlisle.

"Hey Edward, so I phoned Bella, seriously I think she was still in bed, she sounded very much like I had awoken her from a good night's sleep," Carlisle snorted. That gave me a great visual, not that I needed any help in that department, in my dreams Bella had done so many many filthy things to my body and me hers.

"Oh yeah? Did that give you a visual Carlisle?" I asked, while trying not to laugh too hard. We discussed the fact that she would be over about 1pm for an interview. I said my goodbyes and said that I would be over at some point in the day.

APOV

I am going to see my Jasper. Daddy said that we would spend even more time with him now Daddy's job has changed. I like that idea. We would get to play with that lady that has been in MY Jasper's class. I dunno what she is like but I bet I will like her because my Jasper does.

EPOV

At about 1.30pm, I dragged Emmet and Alice over to Carlisle's house with the bribery of seeing Jazz and Rosie, god those kids were inseparable. We arrived and Alice rang the doorbell, I don't know how he does it but whenever Ali rings the bell Jazzy answers the door. It's one of those unusual mysteries.

We walked in and Carlisle was unreadable, which is not like him at all. I did the greeting bit and laughed when Ali and Em had managed to talk 'Uncle Carlie' into playing Just Dance 3, again.

EmPOV

I looked around, wonder where Rosie is? She must be off playing with her Brittany Barbie, she loves that thing. I don't get it myself, Daddy tried to explain that it was like me and the Playstation, but I can't see her being that excited by a doll? I hung around while Dad talked to Uncle Carlie, I whispered my idea to Ali, she agreed and I got started.

"Uncle Carlie?" I asked

"Yes Em, what's the matter?" He asked me, I explained that I wanted him to play on the Wii with us. He agreed and Ali got to pick the game. We decided that Just Dance 3 was the game to play. Uncle Carlie is very bad at this game, he has no coordination. My teacher would make him see Mrs Rogers if he was in my class, she deals with the kids who have bad coordination and fall over a lot, just like Uncle Carlie. We played the crocodile one, the only one Uncle Carlie likes, it's really old like him. I love making him dance with us, so does Ali because I spend so much time laughing that she almost always wins. Naughty little pixie.

EPOV

I watched as Rosie and Bella walked into the living room, man she was hot! "Hey Rosie, who's this?"

"Uncle Eddie, this is Miss Bella, she gonna come play with us after school when Daddy is at work and we gonna make cupcakes aren't we?" she turned her toothy smile at Bella and Bella nodded at her. When Rosie mentioned her Daddy I noticed Bella's face light up. Hmm, wonder what is going on there?

"Hey Miss Bella, I was wondering whether you would be willing to add an extra couple of munchkins three times a week?" I asked. She looked over at Ali and Em who were sat looking at her with massive eyes. My kids were awesome and knew how to suck in unsuspecting people using their gorgeous looks.

"Erm, I don't see it as a problem, as long as Dr Cullen doesn't mind and can I ask why?" she replied to me.

"Yeah, I don't think he will mind. Carlisle, your Dr Cullen, owes me big style! The reason I ask is that I am an architect and have previously worked school hours only. But the firm I work for has been taken over and they want me to work in the office late on Mondays, Wednesday and Thursdays. It's a total pain in the arse but if I want to keep my job I gotta deal with it. Which is where you come in?" I smiled at Bella, wonder what she will be dreaming about tonight. I put Carlisle out of his misery and called the kids over. "So Emmet is nine years old, very nearly ten and Alice is 7 years old. They will be no bother, I have warned them about their behaviour." I told her looking sternly at my gorgeous babies.

Bella waved her goodbyes to me and the kids and then presumable went off in search of Carlisle, Rosie and Jazz, all of whom seemed to have disappeared.

I played with the kids on Just Dance 3, I played 'Kiss-you were made for loving me', and as always I was crap. I just enjoyed watching the kids having fun, Ali loves to dance and Em is quite graceful, considering his size.

Carlisle came in at that point and glared at me. Oh shit, what have I done now?

I declined to play again and Rosie took my controller and Jazz grabbed the spare one and started to play while Carlisle and I went into the kitchen.

"What have I done now?" I ask quickly.

"Hmm, apparently Bella is picking up four kids on Monday? You are a scheming git Edward Masen!" he said but couldn't keep a straight face and burst out laughing. So clearly he wasn't that annoyed that I had an ulterior motive for him hiring a babysitter.

"So Car, what's doing?" I asked while batting my eyelids. He mumbled something and continued to make the coffee and juice for the kids. I decided to leave it at that point but I can't wait to see what happens. If she wants my best friend then that is fine with me, his need is probably greater. Yeh, I am a bit gutted but such is life, it's about time I saw my best friend happy.

What a sappy bastard, I thought to myself as I walked back into the lounge with juice for the kids and coffee for myself.

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**Just a quick translation: gutted = English slang for disappointed. **

**Cat x x**


	4. Time for Tea

**Hello peoples! I am sorry its later than expected...crashed and burned last night, fell asleep and didn't wake up til just now...musta been well tired! Thanks so much to all those people reading, reviewing and sticking me on author alert or story alert! You guys ROCK! **

**Anyways...gotta say a big thanks to my prereader _Whitegurl2013_, you rock Mrs! **

**Massive thanks to _twilightmenrhot_ as she makes sure that my drivvel is worth reading :O) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my own rude ideas :O) Genius = S Meyer**

BPOV

2.55pm

Shit! Shit! Shit! I have to be at the kids' school in five minutes and the god damn car won't start! I had decided to use my truck, I was lucky that it was a club cab so would seat all of us and so that my Dad didn't have to do without one. I flew into the house and phoned the school, asking them to tell Sue to keep the four kids. God I was such a screw up! I was so gonna get fired from this job, I thought to myself as I hunted for Dad's car keys to the Jeep.

3.10pm

I found the keys and zoomed off to the school to pick up the kids. "Hey Sue, I am so sorry. The stupid car wouldn't start so I have had to nick my Dad's keys, will you let him know for me? He was asleep when I left," I explained to Sue frantically as I hurried the kids up and got them into their coats and collected their bags.

As I turned to look at the kids they were smiling up at me. "So, has everyone got an exit buddy?" I asked them. Minutes later they had split into pairs, Jazz and Alicat and Rosie and Em. Not what I was expecting but the pairs worked all the same. They immediately got strapped into the Jeep, Em called shotgun and they started telling me all about their days. When we arrived at Dr Cullen's house I took out the key and opened the door, remembering what he had told me when he gave me it.

"_Whenever you are in this house Bella, I expect you to feel as at home as the kids do. Feel free to treat this place as you would your own," He said as his lips turned up slightly at the corners. _

"_Thank you Dr Cullen, I will make sure that your house is as cozy when I leave as it is when I arrive." I said while blushing, gotta love the Swan blush, we had all been blessed with it, even Charlie. _

"_Bella, how many times do I have to tell you, please call me Carlisle," I smiled and went off in search of the kids. _

I smiled to myself, I will struggle to call him Carlisle and Dr Cullen sounds like something out of a bad romance novel. I think I like Dr Cullen better.

I muscled the kids out of their uniforms and into their play clothes. Em, Jazz and Rosie were fine but Ali decided she could not stand to be in what had been left for her by Edward. I tried to placate her but she just wouldn't budge. I looked into my bag and noticed my fitted Def Leppard t-shirt.

"Ali, I have a t-shirt that you could wear as a dress? We could put your sparkly belt around it and your leggings that Daddy left you?" I asked her while the other children settled in front of the flat screen. She quickly agreed and got changed.

"Bella? I really like this t-shirt, can I keep it?" asked Alice. I was struggling because Jake had gotten me it when we went to see them in concert with Frankie.

"How about you keep hold of it until I can get you one in your size?" She nodded and ran off to find her brother and friends.

I had decided to make my grandma's famous lasagne for the kids' tea. I left the doors open so I could keep an eye on the kids in the front room. They drifted in periodically for biscuits and juice. I cleaned the kitchen and set the washing off, I had told Dr Cullen/Carlisle that I would do some laundry for him if he left out what needed doing. I noticed that there were only kids' clothes in the basket, just as well. I don't think I could handle handling the good Doctors undies, wonder if he is a briefs or boxers kind of man? I had to get my mind out of the gutter! Luckily for me, Rosie came in to see what I was doing.

"Bella, can I help you make tea? I used to help Momma while Daddy and Jazzy did the man jobs, as Momma called them," she asked sincerely.

"I would love it if you could help me Rosie," I replied with a smile. While we were working and I was explaining the rules of making Grandma's Lasagne the rest of the kids came in and settled at the breakfast bar. I felt like I was on a cookery show. I went through the cooking sequence with Rosie as my helpful assistant. I put it into the oven and asked the kids to tidy up the toys, set the table and wash up before dinner. I added garlic bread and salad to the table just before asking the kids to sit down at the table. I brought in their food and they began. It was completely silent around the dinner table; I assumed the food was a hit. I went back into the kitchen to clean up and put the rest of the food onto a plate for Dr Cullen/Carlisle. The kids brought in their dishes and I stacked them in the dishwasher. I sent the kids into the front room and shortly after Edward turned up to collect Ali and Em.

"Bella, why is Ali in a t-shirt that is way too big for her and not in the clothes I left for her?" asked Edward. Hmmm, how do I explain that little tantrum?

"Well, basically she refused to get changed and that was what I came up with. She wants to keep it and I told her she could until I found her one that would fit her," I explained as the smirk across Edwards face got bigger.

"I take it you're no more immune to Alice's charms than everyone else, no matter what that child wants she has a way of getting it," Edward laughed and shook his head. He grabbed the kids and said he would see me on Wednesday. I finally sat down and decided that we should all read a story together. I had brought one of my favourite books over, The Wee Free Men by Terry Pratchett. It was a little old for them but I knew that they would love the Nac Mac feegles.

"_They were all about six inches tall and mostly coloured blue, although it was hard to know if that was the actual colour of their skins or just the dye from their tattoos, which covered every inch that wasn't covered with red hair. They wore short kilts, and some wore other bits of clothing too, like skinny waistcoats. A few of them wore rabbit or rat skulls on their heads, as a sort of helmet. And every single one of them carried, slung across his back, a sword nearly as big as he was._

_However, what Tiffany noticed more than anything else was that they were scared of her. Mostly they were looking at their own feet, which was no errand for the faint-hearted because their feet were large, dirty and half tied up with animal skins to make very bad shoes. None of them wanted to look her in the eye." _

I read until I felt them begin to droop. Just at that moment Dr Cullen made himself known. I didn't know how long he had stood there but he smiled at me and I smiled back. He came over and took Jazzy while I carried Rosie up to bed. I put Rosie into her bed, as she had changed into her jarmies before the story, tucked her in and left her room. I smiled as I saw Dr Cullen come into the hallway.

"Hey Dr Cullen," I whispered along the hallway. He began to chuckle and I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, not altogether unpleasant though.

"Bella, how many times? Call me Carlisle," He said through his smile.

"Ok, I left some of my Grandma's Lasagne in the oven warming for you. I didn't want you to come home to nothing to eat. And before you protest I really didn't mind making extra for you." I said quickly before I got in trouble.

"Thank you so much Bella, I am sure I will love it." He said as he left to go down the stairs toward the kitchen. He left abruptly so I decided that was my cue to go home. Wonder what I have done wrong, and here I thought I was starting to get along with him. I collected my bag, put on my Converse and shut the door carefully as I left.

CPOV

I walked into the house to hear Bella reading a story to the children. I recognised that story having read it myself a few times, The Wee Free Men. I love the Nac Mac Feegles, they are so funny and naughty. I listened as long as I could without being noticed. The kids began to fall asleep and I knew this was when I had to make myself known instead of lurking to listen to Bella read. I moved around the couch and picked up Jasper. I noticed he was already in his PJ's and walked up the stairs to his room. I laid him down and pulled his cover up to his chin, as I turned around to put the lamp on Jasper stirred and spoke to me.

"Hey Daddy, I really like Bella, she is funny. Love you," and with that he rolled over and went to sleep. I walked out of the room and looked up towards Rosie's room.

"Hey Dr Cullen," Bella whispered along the hallway. I began to chuckle, she was still calling me Dr Cullen, I wish she would just call me Carlisle then it wouldn't sound so... I couldn't think of an appropriate word, but I don't think it is good what she has started to do to me.

"Bella, how many times? Call me Carlisle," I said through my smile.

"Ok, I left some of my Grandma's Lasagne in the oven warming for you. I didn't want you to come home to nothing to eat. And before you protest I really didn't mind making extra for you." She spluttered out quickly. She began to blush. The blush caused something to stir in me, something I hadn't felt for a long long time.

"Thank you so much Bella, I am sure I will love it." I said quickly before moving to the stairs to get away from Bella thinking distance would make the strange feeling go away. I felt bad for leaving her like that, especially when I heard her leave through the front door. I will make it up to her tomorrow and explain that I was tired. What a shitty excuse Carlisle!

**A/N: Tea = is a word used in North East England as a substitute for what americans call dinner. **

**Also, The Wee Free Men by Terry Prattchett is an amazing story. I absolutely love it and all the kids I have read it to have loved it too! Feel free to leave a comment, all greatly appreciated!**


	5. Baking

_**Hey peoples...I am soooooooo sorry that this has taken so long, RL has been a total nightmare but here is chapter 5. Must say massive thanks to all those recing and reviewing! **_

___**Mahoosive thanks to my Beta **twilightmenrhot**...you rock hard missus!**_

_**Also a massive thanks to whitegurl2013, who is a fab prereader!  
>Enough gossiping...go enjoy this chapter!<strong>_

CPOV

I moved into the kitchen and saw that she had cleaned the kitchen and all the laundry I had left out. I am so pleased I had hidden my wash basket in my wardrobe. The last thing I need is to have visions of Bella with my underwear.

She could hold it...

She could tear it off me...

I shook myself mentally, what on earth was going on with me? I remembered what she had said about the Lasagne and decided since I hadn't eaten since before I left the house that I should definitely concentrate on food. I took the lasagne and garlic bread out of the oven. I didn't bother with the salad, I doubt it would hurt this once.

I made my way into the front room and sat in front of the TV thinking over what had happened when I got home up from work. The reading, the conversation, the strange feelings and the lasagne. Well, the lasagne was an amazing bonus! I had not expected it but I must make sure that I show my gratitude to Bella for it.

BPOV

The first few weeks of my new job went passed in a blur. The kids and I got into a routine. Whenever I had all four Em called shotgun, no one fought this anymore, least of all Alice. The relationships between the kids were fascinating. I really enjoyed seeing Jazz calm down both Alice and Rosie during an argument. He played with the ends of Rosie's hair like I had seen him do before and he just touched Ali, which made her calm immediately.

I got into the habit of reading with the twinnies before they went to bed. I really enjoyed it and I think they did too. We were on to a 'Hat full of sky', by Terry Pratchett, the second book with the Nac Mac Feegles in. It seemed I had created my own little Feegles, as they ran around the house shouting "Crivens!" at the tops of their voices when it was just us. As I wielded a frying pan well, the twins decided I should be Tiffany Aching, the witch in the story. I am sure that Carlisle thinks I am insane but it seems to keep them occupied.

I still continue to cook more than necessary to feed the kids, and always make sure there is something warm for Carlisle to eat. Over the weeks I have found myself growing close to Carlisle. After the awkwardness of the first week, everything seems to be going well.

_I had put the kids to bed early as they had danced their little hearts out with me. I was cleaning around and tidying up the den when I heard Dr Cullen come through the front door. _

"_Bella, can I talk to you?" he asked as he came into the den. I turned at his voice and looked at him nervously. I opened my mouth to apologise for over stepping the mark but he silenced me by raising his hand. "Bella, I want to apologise for my poor behaviour last night, I had had a long shift and was tired. Although, that is no excuse I feel an apology is in order. Your lasagne was amazing, I haven't tasted anything like it in a long time. I was shocked you had saved me some although very pleased that you did. If you would like I could leave the grocery money and then you can get whatever you need to make the meals for the children, instead of relying on what we have in the kitchen?" He looked so sincere, I just had to agree. I really enjoyed making sure this little family had the best of everything. _

It was decided that I would shop for them and would leave notes for Carlisle if necessary. He in turn did the same for me.

I was in the kitchen baking a cake for the next day with my earphones in listening to Katrina and the Waves "Walking on sunshine" and belting out the song. I danced around and turned to put the flour away in the cupboard. I got the shock of my life when Carlisle was stood watching me with a grin on his face. Everything happened in slow motion, I jumped with the flour. The flour ended up going all over the kitchen, me and Carlisle. I then slipped on the flour and ended up on my arse. I couldn't help but laugh at the silliness of the situation. Carlisle looked at me as if I was insane but was soon laughing along with me. He helped me up during our laughing fits.

"Erm, I came over in Charlie's Jeep because The Beast is in for a tune up at the shop. There is no way I can get in covered in flour. Charlie will kill me for that. Any chance I could use your shower?" I said earnestly to Carlisle. He seemed taken aback by my request but soon granted it. Hmmm what to do about clothing? My emergency t-shirt I was wearing as I had sweated up my other one playing Just Dance with the twinnies. Do I dare ask Carlisle?

_**Well you better, otherwise you will get a ticket for indecent exposure and Charlie will really kill you then!**_

Carlisle turned around to find the broom while I got the dustpan and brush. We tidied up, I put the cake mix into the fridge until the following day, and worked in the quiet while I pondered how to ask my boss, my FIT boss, to borrow his clothes. "Carlisle? I don't have any more spare clothing, is there any chance I could borrow some sweats and a hoodie?" I asked quickly with my face turned toward the floor.

"You want to borrow some clothes?" Carlisle asked quickly. I nodded at him with my face turned toward the cleaning I was doing. I must have looked ridiculous, covered in flour and the bits that weren't white were most definitely bright pink. "Of course Bella, not a problem," he said with an audible gulp. "I will set them out in the bathroom for you. Feel free to use any of the products along the side, although you will have to use either mine or the kids' stuff." He turned quickly, and walked up the stairs off toward his room. I heard the doors open and then close. Seconds later I heard the same and assumed that Carlisle had put out things for me in the bathroom. I shook myself off as much as I could and cleaned up the mess. I walked up the stairs and picked up the kids things as I went. I left them outside the kids' rooms and walked along the corridor, past Carlisle's room where I heard the shower running. Hmmmmmmmmmmm Carlisle in the shower, I bet that is a sight. MUST GET MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! I had never entered his room. I hadn't been told that I couldn't but I didn't want to invade his privacy.

I walked into the bathroom and immediately stripped. I was covered in flour, I dumped my clothing into the basket by the door. I decided since I cleaned it anyway it didn't matter if mine was in there too. I turned the water on and stepped into the stream. I quickly washed my hair with Carlisle's shampoo and cleaned my body with the plain body wash. I didn't want to be in too long as I still had to get home. I jumped out and dried off, I put on the sweats and the hoodie, forgoing underwear as I was only going home. By the time I had got myself downstairs Carlisle had finished the tea I had made for him, chicken curry and rice, and was putting his dishes in the dishwasher. He turned when he heard my footsteps. He stared at me unblinking; I began to blush under the scrutiny. This seemed to pull him out of his stupor. We made small talk and then I excused myself. I collected my belongings and said goodnight as I walked through the door on the way home.

CPOV

As I walked into the house I heard the happy sound of Bella singing in the kitchen. I made my way and heard her belting out "Walking on Sunshine", as she began to turn I smiled at her, thinking how much better things had been between us. I had felt so awful about that first night. Thank goodness that was behind us now.

I hadn't anticipated the way she would jump, and cover her, the kitchen and me in the flour. As she moved she ended up on her arse, I moved quickly to help her up. Then she burst into laughter. I helped her up and began laughing myself, as she looked ridiculous. Although I am pretty sure I looked just as ridiculous.

"Erm, I came over in Charlie's Jeep because The Beast is in for a tune up at the shop. There is no way I can get in covered in flour. Charlie will kill me for that. Any chance I could use your shower?" Bella said quickly, not focussing on me. I was immediately assaulted with thoughts of Bella soaping herself up in the shower. I had to channel my mind into something different. Erm...my mind was blank. Then I remembered I had yet to answer her question. I nodded to her quickly while finishing the cleaning. She seemed to be warring with herself over something. I continued with my task and waited for her to speak. When she did speak, what she said I was not expecting. "Carlisle? I don't have any more spare clothing, is there any chance I could loan some sweats and a hoodie?" Bella said while keeping her eyes on the task at hand.

"You want to borrow some clothes?" I asked quickly. She nodded at me with her face turned toward the cleaning she was doing I must have had a strange expression come over me, not that she saw as she was looking at the floor. Bella, in my clothes. Christ I was getting a semi just thinking of it. This had begun to happen more and more in the presence of Bella. "Of course Bella, not a problem," I said with an audible gulp. "I will set them out in the bathroom for you. Feel free to use any of the products along the side, although you will have to use either mine or the kids' stuff." I all but ran up the stairs before she saw my predicament. So far I had managed to keep that side of myself hidden from the purity that was Bella. I found some sweats and an old hoodie that would completely swamp her but would do. I decided quickly that I would get into my own shower. The running of the water did nothing for the thoughts that were running through my mind, I grabbed the shower gel and grasped my cock and relieved myself quickly. This had been happening far too often lately.

I jumped out, completely disgusted with myself and towel dried off. I pulled on my own sweats and a t-shirt. I padded down the stairs bare foot and found my tea waiting for me in the oven. Bella's chicken curry was delicious. I all but scarfed it down. Bella came down the stairs quietly as I was putting the dishes away. I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked beautiful in my clothes. She began to blush and I knew I should pull my eyes away but she is far too alluring. I decided to stop this and discussed what she had been doing with the kids. She went to collect her belongings when I noticed that she had bare feet too. Where were her socks? Oh god, tell me she is wearing underwear? She waved and shouted goodnight but all I could do was wave. This girl is going to kill me.

_**Hope you liked it peoples! Thanks so much for reading, if you feel like it leave a review...all comments greatly appreciated, if you ask questions I will strive to answer them for you :O)**_

_**Cat x x **_


	6. Just Dance!

**Hey people! Sorry this has taken sooo long, RL is kicking my arse at the mo...**

**Mahoosive praise to my Beta, **_twilightmenrhot_**...you are awesome Mrs! Hope you had a fantastic birthday ;O)**

**Big hugs to my prereader **_whitegurl2013**, **_**your pre reviews ****rock my world!**

**I own nothing...just my own carlisle key ring :O)**

CPOV

It was soon to be spring break, a time that I always had time off to spend with the twins. I had booked it religiously every year, starting the 19th March, Esme's birthday and ending the 1st April. Last year I took the time but did nothing with it, I had been a complete shell until about five weeks ago when a certain brunette had stumbled into our lives. Recently, I had been feeling more and more something toward Bella. I decided that we should do something, myself and the kids, possibly Edward and the kids too. I am unsure of what it is but I know it feels good and dangerous all at the same time. I need to talk to someone about this, these overwhelming feelings I have for Bella.

Today I had an extra long lunch break and decided that I should get on with sorting this "thing" out. I sent a text to my best and most annoying friend.

_Ed, u wanna meet at the cafe bout 12.30? need to tlk C _

I got a reply almost immediately explain that he would be there and we could talk. I arrived a couple of minutes before 12.30 and noticed that Edward was in the window at the comfortable seats. I also noticed that he had ordered me a drink already. Gotta love the bloke, he knows more about me than I do.

"Hey Carlisle, what's the matter? It's not like you to want lunch in the middle of the week. Soooo, what do you need to talk about?" he asked with a definite smirk on his face. This could go one of two ways, either he agrees and I am insane or he disagrees and makes me do something stupid. From the look on his face it is definitely something stupid.

"Right, I am going to speak and you are going to listen, no stupid comments or interruptions until I get to the end. Am I clear Ed?" I spoke with conviction, but felt none of it. He smirked again but nodded at me.

"OK, so erm, I really don't know where to start. Yes, before you butt in I know the beginning is a very good place to start smart arse." I took a deep breath and decided to plunge headlong and voice the comments that I hadn't dared think properly yet.

"I hadn't really lived until about 5 weeks ago. I had been a shell and had distanced myself from everyone I loved, including you and the kids, which was so wrong of me by the way. I wasn't even living. I am so pleased that you dragged me back to the land of the living, albeit kicking and screaming. Had it not been for you then I don't know what would have happened." I took another deep breath steadying myself for what I had to say next.

"You know that I loved Esme right?" I asked, and he inclined his head which made me think he had heard me say it in the past tense. I nodded to him to make sure he knew that I had acknowledged what I had said. "Well, lately I have been feeling something pretty strong about a person who is way younger than me, she is fantastic," I say with a smile gracing my lips, "she loves my kids, that I am sure of. They adore her. Her face lights up when she talks about them. I love that she loves them. I think, I mean, I don't know what I feel. I just know that I feel something for Bella. She is one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen. I am starting to have ridiculous bodily reactions around her; I am thirty years old!" I finished my rant and Edward looked at me and burst out laughing. I had to laugh too. What a ridiculous situation I had put myself in. That bastard took a sip of his coffee and looked at me. Just looked at me, the bastard!

* * *

><p>After my "fantastic" lunch with Ed I finished up my day and headed home. I knew that Bella wasn't expecting me to be back so soon but I didn't think she would mind.<p>

I walked into the front room to find her playing the dreaded Just Dance 3 with Jazz and Em. What I hadn't realised was that she was singing while she danced, oh god, she was singing to Kiss and putting her all in by the look and sound of it. She had Jazz and Em as back up and they were all putting there all into it to entertaining Rosie and Ali.

_Tonight I wanna give it all to you  
>In the darkness<br>There's so much I wanna do  
>And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet<br>'Cause girl, I was made for you  
>And girl, you were made for me...<em>

Just as I was standing gobsmacked in the doorway she jumped and turned around, she looked gorgeous. Her face was slightly flushed, her hair in complete disarray but she was beaming from making the girls giggle and clap. As soon as she saw me her balance failed and she fell to a heap on the floor giggling just as much as the girls were. Luckily, Em and Jazz picked her up. "Bella, you do know that your co ordination is nearly as bad as Uncle Carlie's don't you?" asked Em looking at me with a smirk. Oh no, this isn't good, that kid is just as bad as his father!

"Uncle Carlieeee, will you play Bella then we can find out who is worse, please?" asked Em and Ali together. God, they knew I couldn't argue when they double teamed me like this. Bella, Jazz and Rosie just laughed. They knew I was going to say yes.

"As long as Bella doesn't mind playing with such an old man," I replied and internally groaned when I realised what I had said. She just giggled and complied. Bella was chosen to pick the song; I had to just go along with it. "Hey Ali, do we still get extra points for singing and effort?" Bella asked while I got myself ready by removing my tie, rolling my sleeves up to my forearms and getting rid of my shoes and socks so I didn't slip on the laminate flooring.

I groaned internally when she chose Queen's 'Crazy little thing called love'. This was almost too much, first Kiss who were one of my all time favourite bands and now Queen. Well, I decided I would put my whole effort into it and decided to sing all the way through. The children decided that they would be the judges and all have to make a decision on who wins. Not just the one who gains the most points during the game; effort and singing were apparently more important according to Ali.

_There goes my baby  
>She knows how to Rock n' roll<br>She drives me crazy  
>She gives me hot and cold fever<br>Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat_

I put my all into it and didn't notice that Eddie had come to collect the kids. All four kids erupted into laughter and clapping as we finished the song. I turned quickly to see Eddie laughing along with the rest of them. Then was the voting, it was like something off Dancing with the Stars. The girls instantly sided with Bella and the boys did the same with me, so the carrying vote was left to Eddie.

"Hmmm, it looked good to me but I must say that Bella has a little more action in her hips and can sing way better than you can Car!" he said through his laughing fit, which I am sure was in response to my scowl when he mentioned her hips.

Bella quickly got the children to tidy up and packed up all of Ali and Em's things. She then handed them over to Edward and said her goodbyes to the children. She then went up stairs to run the bath for Rosie and Jazz. They were given strict instructions about jarmies and such like and then told to come down when they were both ready, I could hear her from where I was stood at the bottom of the stairs. They had a tendency to talk to each other through the bathroom door whilst the other was in the bath. They respected each other's privacy mostly, this was something Bella had clearly taught them. When I heard her make her way towards the stairs I darted into the kitchen and took my tea out of the oven. I made a show of finding some cutlery and emptying the dishwasher as she entered the kitchen. I smiled when she joined me in emptying the dishwasher and putting the dishes away. Such a simple action made me smile, which I had been doing a lot more.

When I glanced over to look at her, something I had found myself doing more than average lately, she looked like she was debating to say something. "Carlisle, you know spring break is coming up?" she looked to me and I nodded. The kids would be off for a week and she didn't know that I would be too. "Well, my friends from UW are coming home and I thought I would catch up with them for a couple of days so could Sue or someone have the kids on those days? I understand if it isn't possible," as she said this she looked at the floor. God this girl has zero confidence; I need to make sure she doesn't feel inferior around me at any time.

I put my finger under her chin and brought her eyes to mine. I felt a slow hum rush through my hand. "Bella, I was going to tell you tonight, that after this week I am off until April the 1st. I take the same holidays every year. So by all means see your friends. The kids will miss you and I am sure they will miss your cooking just as much as me." I said chuckling. She smiled at me, it was breathtaking. Our faces were almost touching; I heard her breath hitch as I started at her mouth only for the moment to be interrupted by Jazz and Rosie racing into the kitchen to find Bella for the next instalment of the Nac Mac Feegles. I was invited to join them but graciously declined and headed to a much needed shower where I had to do some much needed thinking.

**As mentioned by my Beta...*thinking* is that what were calling it these days? hehehehehehe**

** All reviews greatly appreciated! **

**Hugs**

**Cat x x x**


	7. The arrival

**Hey peoples...I am overwhelemed by the fact that people review this little fic of mine! Thank you so much!**

**Mahoosive thanks to **whitegurl2013** my prereader **

**Props go out to** twilightmenrhot**...without her you would end up reading a load of GUFF! Cheers girly!**

**I own nothing just a Carlisle Cullen keyring! **

BPOV

Oh my GOD! Carlisle dancing with no tie, no shoes and socks (god the man even has sexy feet!) and rolling his sleeves up. Wow! I have very few words to explain what that did to my body. Then when we were putting the dishes away I was POSITIVE that he was going to kiss me. Just as I think I am on to a winner the sprogs come and invade. He quickly declines Jazz's invite to join us for story time.

Once the kids have gone to bed I sort the rest of the house and collect my things. I have decided that it is time to take matters into my own hands and spend some extended periods of time in the shower.

A few days later I decide that I should explain to the kids that I won't see them too much over spring break. I wait until I have all four of them on the Wednesday before spring break to explain it to them.

"Hey my little sproggles, can I have your attention for five minutes?" I ask as I walk into the front room. Em turns the TV off and they all jump on the Settee next to me.

"So, spring break is coming up and my friends are coming to visit so I won't be around for a few days. But, the best thing about this is that your Daddy," I turn to the twinnies, "is gonna be home the whole time!" I expect them to be all smiles when I say this. However, what actually happens is a complete shock. Rosie and Ali burst out crying and Em puts his head in his hands. Jazz just looks at me. I try to settle the girls down and find out what the problem is.

"Bee Bee, you don't love us anymore? You gonna leave us just like Momma?" asks Rosie in a small voice, which is made quieter by the fact she is talking into my shirt. Jazz is looking at me with a stricken face while he comforts Ali. Em looks off into space. I realise I need to fix this quickly.

"Right you lot, listen up! I am not leaving you guys! I love you all so much, I am just visiting my friends while they are home, you might even get to meet them. Anyways, Carlisle, your Daddy will be home with you. Won't that be fun?" I say quickly.

The smiles return and Em looks more hopeful than he has for a while. "Bee Bee," I love the name the four of them have come up with for me, "will Uncle Carlie be miserable like last year? Cause if he is, I want to be able to ring you to come and fix it!" Ali said cautiously. I smile at the four of them, all looking at me with expectant faces. "Of course you can ring me if you want, but I am pretty sure Carlisle will be fine this year." I say to the kids with conviction. I can't imagine what Carlisle was like last year but I have to give them this out if they need it.

Finally, the day has arrived that my friends will be coming home! I am soooooooooo excited to see Frankie and Jake again. I have known them my whole life, we were inseparable when we were younger. We even trekked across Europe together for a year. That was an experience, being that Frankie is a crackpot and Jake is just, well Jake. I am working until eight but I am going to get changed at Carlisle's and then head out from there. He did say that I was to use his home like I would mine so I can't see him being that bothered. It's Friday night so the twinnies will be allowed to stay up late and watch a DVD with their Daddy, something he has started lately which I think is a fantastic idea as the kids love it. I pick them up from school, take them to the supermarket to do the big shop so Carlisle has food for the weekend, I always try to leave some ingredients he can easily throw together. The twinnies pick some munchies for their DVD night and we head off to pay. I smile as my Dad sees us and comes over to see the twins.

"Hey Rosie, hey Jazz. How are you guys? Looking forward to having your Daddy to yourself?" he asks in the voice he only ever uses for me and the twins. They discuss their upcoming DVD night and then say goodbye to Charlie, he is such a cutie when it comes to kids. He gives the pair of them a dollar and waves goodbye. We head back to the house and I put the shopping away while the kids go and decide whose turn it is to choose the DVD. I hear the usual argument of Despicable Me versus Tangled. That is not an argument I am going to get involved in. The kids have decided to make Pizza for tea so I set out the ingredients and they make their own pizza's, one for me and one for Carlisle. I won't put that one in until he is due home. He generally has a shower when he gets back. Hopefully he will be in by 8pm as I am supposed to be at the pub by quarter past.

The pizza's were delicious and Rosie helped me tidy up while Jazz went and ran the bath for Rosie. I swear that boy would do just about anything for his sister, possibly only rivalled for what he would do for Alice. The pair of them trundled off to get sorted, while they were in their rooms deciding on PJ's and which DVD's to take to their father I jumped in the shower to get rid of the grime of the day. I quickly got out and got dressed. I put on my black skinny jeans, emerald green halter top with black patent leather peep toes with a kitten heel and rushed down the stairs. I looked at my phone and saw a message from Jake.

_**Hey Bells, we are well bored at home so will pick u up from the Doc's. C U soon! Jake x x**_

I could hardly contain my excitement! Rosie and Jazz were just as excited when I said they could meet my best friends. Not five minutes later there was a knock at the door. I raced to the door and flung it wide. I saw it was Frankie. I gave her a massive hug and dragged her in to meet the kids. Rose was really shy and Jazz stood protectively in front of his sister. I introduced them and Frankie got down on her knees and started to talk Barbies with Rose, she may or may not have had some inside information on the kids. Something she had demanded over the phone just in case. I was secretly pleased that she knew this because as soon as Rose had opened up Jazz did the same and stepped away from his protective stance in front of his sister.

I had totally forgotten about Jake. How on earth had I done this? I saw him standing sheepishly in the doorway. I turned and ran to him. I ran and jumped into his arms, he spun me round giggling like a girl and I did the same. Jake, is a 6 foot 6 inch hunk of a man. He is from native American descendants which gives him his gorgeous colourings and rich black hair. Rosie saw this spectacle and was stood with a pout on her lips. I quickly went over to her. "What's the matter Rosie?" I asked quickly.

She quickly leaned over and whispered into my ear, I burst out laughing at her request. Frankie, Jazz and Jake all looked curious. "Jake," I said as I addressed my enormous best friend, "Rosie feels left out and would like to be twirled around like a princess too!" I exclaimed through my giggles. Jake immediately picked her up and twirled her around for five minutes until they both looked a little green.

The five of us got settled on the settee. I decided to pick the DVD, the 80s film, Little Rascals. The twins had seen this a few times and I had seen it so many more but it had been one of our favourites from when we were small. Jake was too big to be squished between myself and Rosie so he picked us both up and sat us in his lap. I laid my head back against his chest and settled in to watch the DVD. About half an hour in I heard someone clear their throat. Shit! Carlisle, I totally forgot to put his tea in. I jumped up from Jakes lap, darted into the kitchen and set the pizza away. I went back into the room to find Frankie and Jake saying goodbye to the twins and Carlisle on his way up the stairs, a scowl adorning his beautiful features. I called up that I would be leaving the Beast, I had done this a few times and he hadn't minded, explained that his tea was in and the kids were settled. He made a non-committal shrug of his shoulders and headed back up the stairs. What was all that about? Confused by his actions I made my way back to the front room to say goodbye to the twins and let them know I would see them later, but was on the phone if they wanted to talk to me for any reason. I felt really strange leaving the house that night. I knew something had happened but didn't know what. I put it to the back of my mind and clambered in to Frankie's Ford Cougar. We headed to the pub and my spirits were lifted.

CPOV

I knew I was going to be a bit late tonight; it was my last shift for a week after all. Nothing ever ran smoothly when all you wanted to do was go home. I finally left the hospital at 8.15pm, I knew Bella would be antsy to go and meet her friends. I sped all the way home, clearly against the rules but needs must and I wanted to speak to Bella before she left for the week. I knew it was shitty of me to do but I wanted her to know that I cared very deeply for her. I hadn't said anything about much since we played Just Dance. I had to set that right before she left for spring break.

I reached my house and noticed the unfamiliar silver Ford Cougar parked outside. I walked up the drive and opened the front door. I could hear the tell tale sounds of the He-man woman haters club, from the Little Rascals DVD. God, Bella and the kids loved that DVD. I walked in the door steeling myself to speak to Bella and saw something I had never expected to see in my own home. Bella was sprawled all over some giant on MY settee. Not only that, MY daughter was sat there as well. Jazz was snuggled up to some woman and they all watched the DVD like nothing had happened.

Clearly these were the friends that Bella had mentioned. Although, Bella and the giant looked like they were a bit more than friends. I cleared my throat. Bella turned and then jumped up quickly. At least she had the decency to look ashamed. She dashed off into the kitchen. I just stared at the man and woman in my front room. Rosie introduced them both as Bella's friends Frankie and Jake. I smiled politely at Frankie and glared at Jake. So what, fucking shoot me! It's my house and I will be a dick if I want to.

"Hey, we will wait for Bells in the car, see ya later Jazz man! See ya Princess Rose" Jake said to the twins. Frankie said her goodbyes, as she did I turned to head up the stairs. The last thing I need to see is Bella's goo goo eyes at the giant.

I scowled at my own patheticness . What was I thinking, she was eight years younger than me and had her whole life with him in front of her. She called up the stairs and explained that she would leave the truck and my tea was in the oven and would be ready in 10 minutes. I made a non-committal shrug of my shoulders and headed back up the stairs. I couldn't bring myself to turn and face her. I didn't want to see how much she loved this douche.

I heard her talking to the twins and assumed it was to say goodbye and she would see them soon. I quickly made my way to my room to change into my PJ's. This is going to be a long spring break rehashing the events from the last ten minutes.

**hehehehehe I know I am evil...so shoot me! (then you will never know what happens!)**


	8. Party time!

**Hey Peoples! I am so totally blow away with all the favourite author requests am getting! I love you lot! **

**Props to my girl **whitegurl2013** for her major prereading skills! **

**Mahoosive thanks to **twilightmenrhot** who makes sure my writing is fit for general consumption! **

**I own nothing, just a key ring of one Carlisle Cullen!**

CPOV

I was so distracted by the events of the last 10 minutes that the pizza the kids had made was practically charcoal by the time I pulled it out of the oven. Rose was cross but Jazz told her that it was my own fault and now I had to eat a rubbish pot of noodles. He was right of course because that was all I could find. I settled down with the kids to watch the remainder of the DVD. Rose handed over the bag of sweets, they weren't allowed to start them without me, and otherwise I would never get any. We shared them between ourselves, our Friday night indulgence.

Rose and Jazz snuggled into me and were settled watching the DVD, I hadn't even noticed that it had finished. Rosie got up and put in Fern Gully: The Last Rainforest. I had to admit, I love this one nearly as much as the kids do. It had the desired affect and I managed to stop thinking about the Giant and Bella for the duration of the film.

BPOV

We headed off to the pub in Frankie's car. I still couldn't get over the way Carlisle had been. Wonder what I have done wrong now? I was obviously showing concern on my face as Jake pulled a face at me to make me smile. Jake, my eternal sunshine! He is so optimistic it's ridiculous. We got to the pub and decided we are long overdue for a good catch up.

We discuss the obligatory things such as how Uni is, what I am undoubtedly missing and what each of them has been up to. Then comes the interrogation of my life, which I knew was coming, but I so wasn't prepared for.

"Soooooo, Miss B," says Jake with a waggle of his eyebrows, "what's the deal with you and the munchkins?" I give a chuckle. Leave it to Jake to ask the most obvious questions. I explain to them how I came to be resident babysitter of the Cullen household. Including a skate over the issues the kids have acquired due to what they have experienced in their short lives. "To be honest, I love those little beasts. They pick me up when I am feeling down and no two days are the same. I love it! The way their minds work is soooo interesting to me." I explain sincerely.

"Yeah and their Daddy is HOT!" says Jake through a giggle. Honestly, he is so shallow sometimes! The man is in love with Seth and has been since we were five years old and playing in the sand on the beach. Seth is Sue's son and therefore my "possible" step – brother. I couldn't wish for another brother. He is hilarious and suits Jake down to the ground. Who knew; my step-brother and best friend getting it on? It was painful watching them work it out properly though. Both had girlfriends for a while and then split a bottle of tequila when Seth's grandpa passed away and the rest is history.

"Seriously Jake!" Frankie reprimands as she smacks up the side of his head. "Honestly, the plan was to wait til she had drank more to get her secrets!" she stifles a giggle and tries badly to look stern. My friends are idiots! But I love them.

"Ok, time for question time," something we have done a lot in the past to avoid long drawn out stories from Jake mainly, "You each get three questions and I will answer each one carefully. However for each question asked we all take a shot of sourz!" I demand. Frankie sets us up and we each retrieve six shots from the bar. Jake has cherry and Frankie and I stick to apple. A favourite by far!

"When'd you figure out you have the hot's for the good doctor?" asked Frankie curiously. Well, there is nothing like being blunt Frankie! When did I realise I fancied the arse off Carlisle? "Ok, I reckon it was about half an hour into the interview when I caught him sat on the settee in the den with the kids." If they want any more information they have to ask. I pick up my first shot, as do Frankie and Jake, and down it. Yum, it goes down easily.

"Is he a briefs or boxers kind of guy?" asks Jake cackling to himself. That boy is always about the mental picture. "I have absolutely no idea Jake, I don't do his washing!" I answer truthfully and reach for another shot, and they both take theirs.

"Why haven't you done anything about it Bells?" asks Frankie, the girl is like my conscience. Well, why haven't I done anything about it? "Well, because he is still irrevocably in love with his wife. She died about a year ago? According to the kids he hasn't really gotten over it. He just exists for them," I reply with sincerity. We all pick up our third shot and down it.

"So, if you're not pursuing him do you reckon he would care to join me and Seth?" Jake asks with a giggle, bloody hell he is three sheets to the wind already. I text Seth to warn him about the state of Jake, that poor boy will get very little sleep. Jake is one hyperactive drunk!

"Jakey, I think I can safely say that is a no," I giggle and drink my fourth shot. These are going down way to easily. Frankie asks the remaining questions, just general stuff about my life and we drink the last remaining shots. By this point my head is so fuzzy. We have all had a bit much to drink. Seth turns up and hangs out for a while, we all get our dance on and before I know it Frankie has hooked up with someone.

By this point I am sat by myself at the table finishing my appletini. I love to people watch. I quickly make out Jake and Seth getting their groove on, they are wound so close together you have got to wonder where one stops and where the other begins. Hmmmmm? I am pretty sure they are gonna take off soon, even if it is just to relieve some stress. I can feel the heat radiating off them from here. They head over and I know what's coming. "Boys, I will be fine. Frankie and I will head home in a bit, if we can't get a cab I will ring Dad or Deputy James. I promise." I say to them before they can get a word in edge ways.

My eyes float out to the dance floor and I see Frankie smooching the face off some random guy. As he pulls away I realise that is not some random guy. It's EDWARD! What? I stare dumbfounded as Frankie brings him over to meet the friend. I get up from the table and stumble over to them. Edward catches me before I face plant, again. Honestly I am so not used to drinking and my feet and brain clearly don't agree on much, apart from putting me on my arse!

"Hey Eddie..." I shout over the roar of the music.

"Bee Bee, what you doing out? Thought Carlisle would wanna talk to you this fine evening," Edward says as he pulls Frankie into the side of him. They look good together. Frankie is five foot ten, without heels, and has legs that go on for miles Charlie says. She has a statuesque figure and gorgeous black hair down to her waist. She makes me sick! Ha! The mention of Carlisle and I start to blush. Edward cocks his head to the side and regards me carefully. I blush even more under his stare.

"So, Eddie you two clearly know each other. How come?" asks Frankie. I totally love this girl, steering the conversation away from my blush and the cause of it. We chat some more and then Eddie drops the bombshell.

"Bells, I know you have it bad for the man and his kids. Why not do something about it?" he says without a trace of humour. Frankie gazes at him, whispers something in his ear and then they say their goodbyes.

I am sat at the same table in the pub. Alone. I decide I need to get out of here and go off to find a taxi. Lucky for me there was one. I decide to take Edwards advice. Do something about it. I pull up Carlisle's name on my phone and it starts to ring, it goes to voicemail, as it should at 3am.

"Hey, I just want you to know that I think you are awesome. I really like your feet, there dead sexy. Your eyes are delicious and I want to kiss them. Miss you." I hang up satisfied with my voicemail and realise I am outside. I get out of the taxi and head up the drive. I see my truck parked on the drive, a small luxury until Charlie gets back to work. I fumble with my keys and let myself in.

**hehehehe feel free to leave a review/annoyed rants/whatever!**

**Cat x x**


	9. Home time

**Hey peoples! Sorry for the delay...RL sucks arse! **

**Major shout out to my Beta **twilightmenrhot** and my prereader **whitegurl2013** who thought I was possibly in a ditch somewhere! Needless to say I'm here and aiming to be more regular with the updating than I have been! Love all the reading and reviews! Love you guys! x x**

**I own nothing, just a Carlisle key ring!**

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

I finally got the kids to bed at around 11.30pm. It wasn't like them to be awkward but it must be because they won't see Bella for a while. They had made little comments throughout the night that should I return to the "weirdo" I had become last year they would go and live with Eddie, Ali and Em. Hmmm, I didn't realise that they had noticed. My munchkins notice far too much.

I had had a text from Eddie asking if I had spoken to Bella. I sent back a short reply, I really couldn't be arsed with him tonight. I had fucked up! I managed to get myself to feel again, and in doing so I am undoubtedly going to get hurt. God, seeing her sat with that Giant tonight almost obliterated my shattered heart. I decided that the only way to deal with this was some beer. I was on holiday and the kids would be getting up late in the morning so I could have a few if I so wished. I lumbered off to the kitchen and found some more crisps and the beer. Bella always made sure we had enough of 'The Essentials' she called them. God! What am I going to do? I am soooooo annoyed with myself! I decide to put Bella to the back of my mind and head out to find some meaningless TV to go with my beer. Half an hour later and I had found the beginning of Shaun of the Dead, what a fantastic film. Nothing like a bunch of zombies to stop you pining over a girl!

I must have fallen asleep during the film because I became vaguely aware of my phone ringing on the coffee table. It must have been late but it was probably only Eddie, he likes to ring at random times of the day and night. I ignored it and pulled Rosie's blanket over me which she had left downstairs earlier. What seemed like moments later I heard someone at the front door. Jesus Ed, really? I decide to let him make his own way in. The only people who have keys are Ed and Bella. By now I am sure Bella would have gone home with the Giant. I decide I might have to get up and help him when he drags his ass noisily through the door. He heads straight to the kitchen, looking for munchies no doubt. I know the kids are sleeping at their friends houses tonight; he had a work thing to go to.

I hear him stub his toe and curse. I stay as still as possible. That was a female voice. Oh. My. God. Who is that? I get up slowly and as stealthy as possible, due to the few beers I had consumed this probably wasn't as stealth like as I wanted. I sidled up to the kitchen and found Bella stumbling around in the dark. I flicked the light on and she cursed again. I couldn't help but smirk as I leaned up against the doorjamb.

BPOV

I jumped when the light came on and nearly lost my balance again. Who had moved the goddamned table? I looked up and expected to see a very cross Charlie, instead I got an eyeful of Carlisle in sweats and a t-shirt. Yum. Why is Carlisle in my house? Then I realised that I, in fact, was in his house having decided to leave my truck here. Well Bella Swan, time to do something about it. I smiled at him. My god he looked delicious.

"Thanks Bella, you don't look to bad yourself." He said with a smirk. Hmmmm this is not the Carlisle I know, but definitely one I want to see more of. "What are you doing in my kitchen? At 3.15 in the morning?" He tried desperately to look stern but didn't pull it off well.

"Carlisle, I am so sorry, I totally ended up at the wrong house. I thought I was home and you were Charlie. I thought I would get told off." I replied. I blushed instantly because I wouldn't mind Carlisle telling me off.

"No worries Bella, you can stay here. Where's the Gi...Jacob? I thought you would be going home with him," he asked in a strained voice. I moved a little closer to him, until I was practically touching him.

"Why would I want to do that? He has gone home with Seth and that is one sandwich I don't want to be between. Although, he did ask whether you were a boxers or briefs kind of man; which I couldn't answer because I didn't know. So, what is it Carlisle?" I ask in my most alluring voice that I can conjure up.

CPOV

"No worries Bella, you can stay here. Where's the Gi...Jacob? I thought you would be going home with him," I ask in a somewhat strained voice. She sashays over to me, swinging her hips in those tight, very tight black jeans. She was practically touching me. I must think of something else or there will be more than her blushing tonight.

"Why would I want to do that? He has gone home with Seth and that is one sandwich I don't want to be between. Although, he did ask whether you were a boxers or briefs kind of man; which I couldn't answer because I don't know. So, what is it Carlisle?" The Giant has a boyfriend? Hmmmm, interesting. What did she ask me? Replaying the conversation in my mind quickly, I gulp.

"Erm...boxers, the tight kind," I say with as much heat dripping for the words as I can muster. If I lift my arm I could touch her. As if she knows what I am thinking she moves forwards and removes the space between us. She reaches up and touches my face. I stop breathing. I can't process what she is doing or why she is doing it for that matter?

Abruptly, she stops all movement. Her hand still on my face. I look into her eyes and see her expression. She is unsure that she has offended me. I have to do something to make it right. Thank goodness I had had those few beers tonight or I would never do what I am contemplating. I put my hands on either side of her face and lower my face to hers. She closed her eyes and I put my lips to hers. It was amazing. She ran her tongue across my lip and I opened for her. What started off as a simple kiss progressed to hot and heavy very quickly.

I pushed her up against the kitchen counter and lift her up, giving me a better angle. By this point my cock was painfully hard, I needed some kind of relief. As if she knew this she snaked her hand between us and started rubbing my cock gently. I honestly thought I would explode as she did this. I grabbed her hand and picked her up off the unit. I took her into the front room and sat her on my lap. She took the hint and straddled my thighs. As she undulated against me I couldn't control my groaning. She moaned into my mouth as we continued to dry hump against each other, neither of us was going to last much longer. As this thought entered my head, Bella started to move quicker, being the gentleman I was I loosened her jeans and wiggled my hand into her pants. I found her clit and began to rub in time with her movements. She came quickly and shouted out my name. I followed quickly after in my pants. God, it had been years since I had done that! Instead of feeling shame I felt...I don't know what I felt. I was too satisfied to care. I pulled Bella down and we both snuggled up on the settee. It just felt right. Bella burrowed into my chest and I pulled the blanket across us both. I heard her mumble something as she drifted off to sleep. There was nowhere else I would rather have been in that moment.

**Any Reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading**

**Cat x x**


	10. Night Bells!

_Hey peoples! Thanks so much for sticking with this! I know I don't update as often as I should but RL sucks arse! _

_Mahoosive shout to my Beta **twilightmenrhot **and my prereader **whitegurl2013** They rock all kinds of awesomness! _

CPOV

I woke up when Bella wriggled about trying to get comfortable. I picked my phone up from the coffee table to check the time. It was 8.15am. I am pretty sure I had only had four hours sleep! I also noticed that I had a voicemail. Bloody Edward! God, that man was the biggest pain in my arse. While trying not to wake Bella I listened to my voicemail.

"Hey, I just want you to know that I think you are awesome. I really like your feet, there dead sexy. Your eyes are delicious and I want to kiss them. Miss you."

Hmmm, definitely not Edward but my beautiful Bella instead, My Bella? Where did that come from? I heard a groan come from Bella and figured she was about to wake up. We would have a discussion about that voicemail soon. First I just hoped she didn't freak out about what happened last night, erm this morning.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Warm. That was my first thought. Oh shite! Have I ended up in bed between Seth and Jake again? I try to discretely smell my surroundings. Jake and Seth have very distinct scents and I could detect neither. Oh FUCK! Where am I? I decide to do an inventory of what I know. I refuse to open my eyes as then the person I am on top of would know I am awake. I am clearly not on a bed, but atop a man. The man smells very nice and somewhat familiar. Oh GOD! I begin to remember the series of events from the night before.

The interrogation. The shots. The dancing. Seth and Jake. Frankie and Edward. Edwards advice. The voicemail. The wrong address. Stubbing my toe. Carlisle. Kissing Carlisle. Stroking Carlisle. Carlisle's magic fingers. Falling asleep on top of Carlisle.

That is clearly where I still am. I crack open one eye and see Carlisle looking down at me. His face is unreadable. I scramble to sit up and move off Carlisle. Sensing what I want he moves and sits at the end of the couch our heads were just occupying. He still has an unreadable face. I still don't know what to say. I am hung over. So I start with that.

"Carlisle? Do you have any ibuprofen handy? My head is killing me!" I say with a rather forced chuckle. He smiles a smile that doesn't reach his eyes and disappears into the kitchen. I find my bag and look at my phone. 8.25am. Oh GOD! Charlie is gonna kill me! Carlisle comes back in from the kitchen and hands me a glass and two ibuprofen. I take them quickly and finish the glass of water.

"Erm, I hope you don't mind but I sent a message to Charlie explaining that you stayed on the couch last night so you wouldn't have to come over and collect The Beast this morning." He spoke so earnestly I couldn't help but smile. He thinks of everything.

As I was about to speak about the large elephant in the room I heard the tell tale sounds of the twinnies getting up. Having decided that they didn't need to see me in this state in the morning I collected my belongings quickly, said a brief goodbye to Carlisle, grabbed my keys from the bowl next to the door and left. I didn't look back at Carlisle. Although, I can imagine how his face looked. I am such a user! How could I just leave that gorgeous caring man like that? With that thought in my head I put the truck in drive and headed home.

I felt bad but what could I do? The kids come first regardless of how I feel or how Carlisle feels. I had just pulled onto the drive when my phone rang. As I looked I saw it was Carlisle's house phone.

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

"Bee Bee?" asked Rosie nervously.

"Hey baby girl, what's up? Everything ok?" I asked even though I knew it wasn't. She was ringing me for a reason.

"Erm, we just come down from sleeping and well, Daddy was just sat on the settee staring into space. Jazz went up to him and was talking but he didn't say anything. He hasn't moved since I come down the stairs. What should I do? I thought of phoning Uncle Eddie but Daddy said yesterday that he hasn't got Ali and Em and would like a sleep in today. I didn't have anyone else to ring. I'm scared Bee Bee, he didn't do this last year, he was fake but never not there." She was on the verge of tears and I cursed that sexy blonde man I had just left.

"Ok baby girl, this is what you do. Put the phone up to your Daddy's ear and I will talk to him. Whistle when he has it next to his ear." She agreed and I waited for the whistle.

There was a faint whistle, I assumed Carlisle could now here me. I chose my words carefully not wanting to be harsh but needing him to get out of his stupor.

"Carlisle, I know you can hear me! I am so cross at you at the minute. The twins are scared shitless! They have come down stairs to find you in a zombie like state. This is not acceptable. I really enjoyed my time last night and yes we will talk about what has happened at some point. I just didn't think it was appropriate to do it when the twins were in earshot. Now speak to me so I know you are out of your zombie state." I said as sternly as I could. I was on the verge of panic and I am sure that was evident in my tone of voice.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry I don't know what happened. Thank you so much for everything," he said it with feeling and I believed him, " I am going to get breakfast sorted and will be in touch. Thanks for sorting me out, I really don't know what had happened. We will talk later. Speak soon," he hung up after that and I tried to control myself until I got into my room. Luckily, Dad and Sue were still in bed. I tiptoed up the stairs and pulled on my pj's.

"Night Bells!" I heard Dad shout. I chuckled to myself, he was always gonna be a cop.

"Night Daddy, wake me up at 12 if I am not already up!" I hollered back through the wall. I picked up my phone and sent a text to Carlisle.

You really scared the shit out of me then! Plz dnt scare me or the sprogs like that again. Not fun! – B

Ok, so it was a little harsh but I felt it was necessary. I hope he has sorted himself out and the kids are fine. Seconds later I got a reply.

Bella, I am so sorry. I remember nothing from you leaving to you speaking to me on the phone. My brain totally checked out. I know that is no excuse. I am sorry I scared you and the kids. I will try harder – C

I decided it was only fair to lighten the mood. He had clearly got the message.

Hmmm, harder? Really? Is that even possible? You were very hard, erm trying very hard last nite hehehehe – B

I snuggled further into my bed, ready to drop when I heard the phone vibrate. I picked it up to read his reply, giggling already.

You are a naughty girl B, can't wait to have another *chat* like last nite. Speak soon dirty girl – C x

I had to stop this now or there would be no sleep! I sent off a message explaining that I was going to sleep and would text later. I got no reply which I suppose was letting me get my beauty sleep. Let's hope I get a few naughty dreams too!

**R and R if ya wanna, if not lets hope you get some naughty Carlisle dreams! Review = definite naughty dreams ;O)**

**Cat x x **


	11. Oh?

**Hey! Just wanna say thanks to all those people out there who are reading and making it a favourite story adn me a favourite author...totally blown away! **

**As always massive props to my amazeballs Beta **_ twilightmenrhot_** and my fantastic prereader **_whitegurl2013_**. **

**Hope you enjoy this installment...something a bit different from Rosie!**

RPOV

I woke up because something scared me. I don't know what it was but decided I wouldn't be going to sleep anymore. I creeped out of bed. I am not supposed to get up too early. I looked at Daddy's door. It's shut so that means he is sleeping still. I run across to Jazz's room and go in. I crawl into bed with Jazzy. I don't need to wake him up because he smiles when I get in. We play our game. I think of something and he guesses it. Jazzy reckons its cos we is twins. I get his, he is thinking of sleep. He guesses mine, I am thinking of chocolate cookies. We play for a little bit until it gets lighter outside. We play quietly so Daddy doesn't know. I hear him move around down stairs, banging the cupboards in the kitchen. I tell Jazzy it's time to get up through our secret game.

I get out of the bed and go to the toilet. Jazzy bangs on the door cos I'm taking too long. I open the door and start brushing my teeth. Jazzy doesn't care I'm there. He says its cos I am a secret part of him anyways.

We race down the stairs and see Daddy in the room on the settee. He is just sitting there doing nothing. Jazzy starts talking to him.

"Hey Daddy, can we watch Despicable Me again or you gonna vote for Scooby Doo again?" Jazz is right up close to him and Daddy isn't blinking or anything. I look at Jazzy and know that I have to do something because he is younger than me and I am the big sister. I quickly go to the kitchen and get Bee Bees number off the fridge where we put it for emergencies.

Jazz comes in and starts to play with my hair while I pick the phone up. It takes me two goes to put the numbers in right. I hope she answers cos I am really scared. Daddy doesn't do this. Even when Momma left he wasn't like this. Jazzy keeps playing with my hair while we wait. It makes him feel better just as much as it does for me.

"Hello?" Bella asked.

"Bee Bee?" I ask, I am scared and I am not sure why. It's only Bella.

"Hey baby girl, what's up? Everything ok?" she asks me and I know it's to make me feel better. So I start telling her from the beginning.

"Erm, we just come down from sleeping and well, Daddy was just sat on the settee staring into space. Jazz went up to him and was talking but he didn't say anything. He hasn't moved since I come down the stairs. What should I do? I thought of phoning Uncle Eddie but Daddy said yesterday that he hasn't got Ali and Em and would like a sleep in today. I didn't have anyone else to ring. I'm scared Bee Bee, he didn't do this last year, he was fake but never not there." I really wanted to cry but I have to be a big sister for Jazz.

"Ok baby girl, this is what you do. Put the phone up to your Daddy's ear and I will talk to him. Whistle when he has it next to his ear." Bella said. I had to do this and so I did as I was told and put the phone up to his ear. Then I couldn't whistle. I started to panic and Jazz smiled and whistled for me.

I couldn't hear what Bee Bee was saying to Daddy but I could tell she was very cross. Just like the time she caught Jazz walking around with just undies on and Daddy's cowboy boots. Then just like that Daddy's eyes go massive and he sees I am sitting on his knee with the phone to his ear.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry I don't know what happened. Thank you so much for everything," Daddy said it like he meant it so I smiled at him. He smiled back at me while he spoke to Bee Bee. "I am going to get breakfast sorted and will be in touch. Thanks for sorting me out, I really don't know what had happened. We will talk later. Speak soon." He took the phone from me and turned it off. Daddy gathered us both into his arms and apologized over and over.

"Daddy, you can't do that again! Me and Rosie were scared and I didn't like it. It made me feel strange, promise you won't do it again?" asked Jazzy. He doesn't talk about how he feels much. I smile at him over the top of Daddy's head. Daddy explains how sorry he is and that he won't do it again.

Daddy gets up and starts to sort out breakfast. We get whatever we want. I always want chocolate spread and peanut butter on toast, Jazzy has pancakes with peanut butter and Daddy decides just on coffee. I now see the beer bottles in the recycling. Daddy always just has coffee when he has more than three bottles. I smile over at Jazz and do our game. Jazzy smiles at me and I know he knows what I am thinking.

While Daddy does the breakfast he gets a text which he frowns at. I hope it isn't too bad. He replies but still has a scowl. Then he gets another one which makes him laugh. He writes back with a big smile on his face and I know everything will be ok.

I finish my breakfast and decide I wanna play hairdressers. "Daddy..?" I ask in my sweetest voice.

He turns and smiles at me. "Can I play Hairdressers with your hair? It's getting really long and I bet I could get it in a braid or ponytail. Please Daddy?" I ask in my sweetest voice. He begins to laugh and I know I will be allowed.

"Yeh, I suppose it is getting long and I should either get it cut or tie it back for work. Its ages since I have been to the barbers. Well, Miss Rosalie, do your worst. Hey Jazz, you gonna get your hair done too?" he asks Jazz. Jazz looks at me the look that tells me he is concentrating and then runs for the front door just as the bell rings. Huh Ali and Em must be here. Doesn't mean I am not playing hairdressers though. Just means I can do Eddie's hair too! I tell Daddy what I have decided and run up the stairs to get my stuff.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I picked the kids up from their respective friends' houses and thanked the Mom's for having them. This meant I would be hosting a mass sleep over soon. Hopefully I could talk Frankie into coming over to "play" again. Hmmmm that girl was FIT! She came back to mine last night and left this morning. Nothing major happened as neither of us was ready for that but I knew I wanted to see her again. She left me her number and the instructions to text and call frequently. Apparently, this was the first time she had done the walk of shame but I believed her. She was so funny and such a good friend to Bella. She wouldn't tell me anything about Bella's apparent hots for Carlisle. I would definitely have to remedy that soon.

I decided to swing by Car's and see what was doing. I wonder if Bella drunk called him last night. I chuckled to myself at that thought.

"Daddy, hurry up I haven't seen Jazzy for ages!" came a whine from the back seat. What a shocker, Ali knew where we were going as soon as I had decided. What a little oddball but she is all mine!

I pulled up to the house and Ali raced out of the car up to the door closely followed by Em. Considering how young all the kids are they act like couples, its so bizarre. Sometimes they are older than Me and Car.

I wander in after the kids and take in the sight before me. Rosie is stood on the settee behind Car, brush in hand and pulling his hair into a short ponytail. Em is on the floor playing with Ali and Jazz and their Lego. Ali is whining that Em keeps stealing her pieces, just as I think I will have to stop a war Jazz hands his pieces to Ali. The beaming smile says it all and all of a sudden she kisses his cheek. He looks at me panicked and goes bright pink. I raise an eyebrow. He may only be eight years old and practically my nephew but there is no need to go easy on him. That is my little girl after all. I plonk myself down on the settee next to Carlisle and I am informed by Rosie that I am next. I groan internally but smile outwardly. If I have to endure torture so can Car.

"So Car, get any interesting phone calls lately?" I ask with a smirk. "You totally suit your hair in a ponytail though, good job Rosie!" I smile at her as she beams back at me. Car just scowls. So the answer is yes then!

"Erm, random phone calls and visits were received lately," he says turning to me with a smirk on his face. Now I know that he wants to tell me all about it, well not kiss and tell but he knows I want details. I will have to wait until Rosie deems I am done. At that moment, she decides her Daddy is fantastic and it is my turn. He smirks and goes off into the kitchen. I assume he is cleaning when I hear the water run. Rosie is done with me about ten minutes later, so I head off to find Car.

***Hugs* R and R if ya wanna**

**Cat x x**


	12. Naught babysitter!

**Hey peoples...wow go me, actually an update when it is supposed to be done! **  
><strong>Mahoosive thanks to my most awesome BETA <strong>_twilightmenrhot_**...what would I do without you...you jkeep this story making sense missus! **

**Big hugs and thanks to my prereader **_whitegurl2013**...you rock girly!**_ **Oh yeh, I own nothing apart from a Carlisle keyring!**

CPOV

I can't help but chuckle as I made my way into the kitchen. I decided to tidy up the kids' breakfast things and wait for the onslaught from Ed. God he is such a woman! The man lives to gossip! About ten minutes later, I hear Rosie tell her Uncle Eddie that he is allowed to go off to play because she is going to play with Em. I am so pleased he is still only nine, and she eight. I dread to think of how it will be in ten years. I shudder at the thought. Luckily for me, Ed comes in at that point with a 'spill it' look about his face.

"So Car, what has got your panties in a bunch? Who, pray do tell, has been making random phone calls and late night calls? Anyone I know?" he asks with a smirk on his face and wiggling his eyebrows. I start to laugh and decide to put him out of his misery when Rosie comes in for ice lollies for herself and the others. I glare at Edward, I know he is thinking of something to say, something inappropriate but over Rosie's head. I hope I can cut him off before he thinks of anything. He says nothing so I decide I am safe for a few moments while Rosie is in the kitchen. She heads out and informs me that they are going to play in the garden. I don't mind, I can see them from the kitchen window.

I silently ask if he wants coffee by making the universal drinking sign. He nods and I set the maker away again. Ed stays quiet, which is unnerving to say the least. I look at him and know he won't wait much longer.

"Ok, so I got a little stressed last night when I came home to find that Giant sprawled across my settee with Bella and Rose doing the same across him!" I say as I replay my thoughts from the previous night. Ed begins to chuckle, wonder what he knows. He clearly knows more than he is letting on. "Either spit out what you know or shut up until I am finished my story," I say somewhat sternly. He motions for me to continue and remains silent. So I continue with my story.

"Anyways, so I stomped around for a bit, yes I know extremely grown up of me. Anyway, the kids went off to bed late and I watched Shaun on the TV, gotta love that film!" Edward nodded then and I continued. "So I must have fallen asleep and heard the key in the door, I assumed it was you but then heard a female voice swearing after stubbing their toe in the darkened kitchen. By this time I was well on my way to drunkeness and thought it would be quite entertaining to see why Bella was in my kitchen. Anyways, one thing led to another and we both fell asleep on the settee. Fully clothed obviously," I felt I had to explain that to him from the outset or he would never believe me. As it was, he lifted the eyebrow insinuating that he didn't believe me. "She went home early this morning and that was that, I have had a few texts but that was it." I decided against explaining my mental checkout, which is the last thing he needs to be stressing over. He stood there just looking at me. I looked at him expectantly for him to say something.

Shit! He doesn't approve. Oh. My. God. I just did that dodgy porn film, getting it on with the babysitter. Edward cleared his throat to stop my thoughts and spoke.

"For God's sake Car, I know you are now kind of regretting this. Please don't, if anything you deserve to be happy. Secondly, I love the fact you were jealous of the 'Giant', I actually met Jake last night and his boyfriend Seth. Both built like brick shithouses but lovely all the same. Also, I may have seen Bells last night as she was inebriated and suggested doing something about her predicament. I am so pleased she did. Although, we left before she had decided anything," he said so nonchalantly that I almost missed the 'we'. Hmmmm, Ed has some gossip to spill. Bloody hell, we really are old women. Standing in the kitchen gossiping.

BPOV

I woke up, again, at 1pm. God dammit Daddy! Honestly, you ask a man to do something and it just doesn't get done! I dragged my arse to the shower and got rid of the remnants of last night. Hmmm, it's a shame but it had to be done. I get sorted for the rest of the day and find some comfy jeans and a hoodie, no one to impress today and feeling a tad delicate.

I make it down the stairs in search of food. Charlie knows me so well, he has left a huge bag of Ruffles on the kitchen side with a note apologizing for not waking me up and explaining that he took Sue off to Port Angeles for the rest of the weekend. Apparently they have friends there. Yeh I believe ya Charlie!

I tuck in to my crisps and check my phone. I see I have a text from Ed, one from Frankie and one from Jake. I decide to read Jake's first. I assume it will be apologies for leaving me alone last night. He does this regularly, his arse is always apologizing for some stupid shit that he has done! He should have a degree in it!

_Hey B, sorry yeh I know, left you on your own again. Assume you got home alright or Charlie would have killed me by now! Love ya - J x_

He is such a fool, but he is right. Charlie would have hauled him over the coals if I hadn't turned up home. I text him back something generic about him being a dipshit where Seth is concerned. When that dude is around Jake see's nothing but him. It's so cute to watch.

I read Frankie's next.

_Hey girly, top night. Ed is DELICIOUS. Goin home to kip. Yeh, not much of that happened last night. Fill you in laters! – F x_

Hmmmm, Frankie did the Walk of Shame! Well, I do believe that needs to be addressed, she has hammered me and Jake enough for it in the past. Even when one of us fell asleep in her apartment! Oooh this could be very good!

_You dirty girl! The walk of shame? At your age that is disgraceful! Hope it was worth it LMFAO! – BB x _

She would be fuming over that when she woke up but I could take her. Well, over the text waves I could. I couldn't help but giggle to myself while I opened Edwards text.

_Naughty babysitter!_ X

Oh. My. God. What does he mean by that? He was the one who told me to do something about it! What if Carlisle told Edward because he regretted it? Oh no. What do I do? I decide to hold an emergency meeting at my house and quickly send a text to Frankie, Jake and Seth. Might as well get some grown up advice on the situation from Seth and speak to my idiot friends.

**Hope you loved it! Feel free to review as you wish...all comments greatly appreciated! **

**Cat x x x**


	13. Friends

**_Ok...MASSIVE apologies! I have had a manic life these last few weeks! Bonus is that in eight weeks I will be finished for the summer! I am looking at another 5 maybe 6 chapters to go, nothing is set in stone though so if they decide to get chatty there is not a lot I can do!_**

**_Massive props to my beta _**twilightmenrhot**_...you are awesome and without you I would be nothing! _**

**_Huge hugs to _**whitegurl2013**_ who is my awesome prereader! _**

**_As always, I own nothing, just a Dr Cullen Key ring!_**

BPOV

At 6pm I had organized all the crisps, beers and other meeting essentials and waited for the others to show. Frankie had sent a panicked text at my SOS and I told her I would speak to her when I saw her. I really didn't want to repeat myself over and over again! Carlisle had sent a text explaining that he was taking the kids to the cinema with Edward and did I want to join them. I sent an apology that I would see them soon. Hopefully as more than just the babysitter. Oh GOD! I was the epitome of the bad porn role. The babysitter! How had I not seen this? I really had to calm down before I totally freaked out before the others got there! So I decided to help myself to a shot of Jose Cuervo to steal my nerves.

About ten minutes later they showed up. I ushered the three of them into the front room and deposited them on the couch. I paced backwards and forwards in front of them. All of us had gotten beers by this point, I took a large swig and decided to go head long into what happened.

"Okay, so you guys left me in the club. Seth, you and Jake left and Frankie left with Ed. I decided to take a taxi home but ended up stopping when I saw my truck. Managed to get into Carlisle's house, as I have a key, which I thought was my house the whole time. Well until I caught Carlisle watching me. Then one thing led to another, mostly clothed, mind you and I fell asleep on top of him on the couch. Then I got home and fell asleep. Yes Frankie, I did the walk of shame, well drive in this case. I woke up to your texts and one from Edward." I said on the verge of hysteria.

They all looked at me as if I had grown an extra head. "Bella, I don't understand what the problem is here? You like him, right?" I nodded at Jake. "He likes you, right?" Again I nodded at Jake. He clearly didn't see the predicament I was in. I was just gonna have to blurt it out! Did they not understand? Frankie clearly found my expression amusing as she had the biggest smirk on her face, unless she had spoken to Edward. "What?" I asked her with as much venom as I could manage. She just smirked at me. I downed the rest of my bottle of beer and decided to just get it over and done with.

I opened my mouth and couldn't speak. I stood there for what felt like ages with a dry mouth. I couldn't speak. I took another swig of Jose, out of the bottle this time. I coughed a little as it went down, that cleared my throat. Time to get the inevitable out there. Especially as I had had a little bit of liquid courage.

"Do you not realize?" I ask pacing the length of the couch and waving my arms around dramatically, "I am the epitome of a bad porno! I am the babysitter. He is screwing around with the babysitter!" I yelled at my friends. Jake and Frankie began to giggle hysterically at my outburst. Seth looked like he had something intelligent to say so I ignored my idiot friends and turned to him. He had had little to drink but picked up the Jose and swigged from the bottle. Clearly I wasn't going to like what he had to say. He handed over the bottle. I took a swig as he spoke.

"Bella, you like him regardless of what he is. The fact you are the babysitter is neither here nor there! You need to make sure that Carlisle knows you are interested for all the right reasons. So what do we do?" he asked in a mischievous tone. My three best friends put their heads together and came up with a plan.

CPOV

After the film, Ed decided to come over to our house where the kids decided they were having a sleep over. I didn't mind as it was spring break anyways. After making sure everyone was fine in the respective rooms and the airbeds etc were sorted I went downstairs to find Ed opening beers and finding something suitably manly on the TV. He settled on a Fast and the furious marathon. I smirked at him, we both enjoyed the films and had watched them on a regular basis. I cracked out the munchies and got comfy on the settee while Ed slouched over the oversized chair. My phone buzzed and I reached up to get it off the coffee table.

_Hey….what ya doin? – B_

I smiled and noticed that Ed got a text at the same time. The girls were clearly out playing together.

_I am watching Fast and the Furious. How bout you? – C_

I got back to the film, hmmm to have a car like that! I would love to take Bella out for a spin in one of them.

_OOOOH! Mia is fit isn't she? Paul Walker is YUM! Just like you! – B_

Hmmmm, is it wrong that I think it is good that Bella finds Mia fit? Definitely time for another beer. I got another one for myself and one for Edward. Thoughts of Mia and Bella whirling round my head. God, really need to change my train of thought!

_She is very beautiful, just like you. Why do you think she is fit? – C_

I decided that yes, I am a pervert. It's been a long arse time. Edward gave me a smirk, god I hope they aren't showing each other text messages. I shifted uncomfortably. Thank god these jeans show very little. Needless to say I wasn't watching the TV very much.

Ed got up and found the Jack Daniels. Clearly, he was feeling the need to drink too. I poured myself a glass and he did the same.

"Everything alright Ed?" I asked curiously.

"Yeh, Frankie just sending a few texts. How bout you? They are sat together you know!" he replied with a smirk. Yeh he clearly knew what was going down. "You got over your babysitter issues yet then?"

"Well I had until you mentioned it again. As soon as she works it out she is going to do a runner, I just know it. We haven't decided anything. Nothing is happening," to which my thoughts added much to my annoyance. When I put my glass down my phone went off.

_Well, she is very pr3ty sand has nice tiiits. Y you likmne her ? – me_

Ok, so Bella is now a little bit drunk. I decide to head into the kitchen and ring her to make sure she is ok.

"Hey baby…..you ok?"Bella slurs down the phone.

"Hey Bella, I'm fine just having a quiet night in with Ed. What has you so worked up?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"You. I can hear you smiling, you should be smiling. Carlisle, I am the babysitter. I am stressing. Are you stressing? I like you. I am bored. I am gonna party on Friday. You coming?" She asked at a mile a minute. I didn't really get a word in. As I started to speak the phone was removed from her and what sounded like The Giant took the phone from her and spoke to me. "Hey, Carlisle. This is Seth. I am Sue's son." Apparently not The Giant. " I am organizing a party for my cousin Sam on Friday night. I would like to extend an invitation to you and Edward. I will send you the details tomorrow, ok?" I made a non-committal noise and then he hung up. Huh! I didn't even get chance to speak to her or answer her questions, or really process anything she has said.

I explained the call to Ed and explained about the party. He decided we would attend. We would have to ask Gladys, my receptionist and friend of my parents, to babysit at my house. She would do it, she hasn't seen the kids for a while.

**Thanks so much for reading, hoping to update again this time next week...**

**Read and review (if ya wanna)**

**Cat x x x**


	14. Pour some sugar on me

**Hey peoples! I am sooooooo sorry that this has taken too long! RL sucks! On the plus side I finishe for Summer soon so I should have this bad boy finished during that time! :O) **

**Thanks so much to my beta...**_.twilightmenrhot_**...you are fantastic and make my writing readable! Dunno what I would do without you!**

**Props to my prereader...**_whitegurl2013_**_..._who puts up with my craziness! **

**As always, I own nothing but the storyline...and a Carlisle keyring!**

CPOV

Ok, so it's Friday night. Sam's party. Bella with her friends. Time to go public? Or forget the whole thing. I haven't seen or heard much of Bella all week. I had had a few texts but nothing of any significance. Rosie called her and spoke about girl stuff with her. What was said I was desperate to know but decided if it was anything important Bella would ring and tell me wouldn't she? Yeh course she would. Ok Carlisle, stop stalling!

I pull on my black jeans and white shirt with rolled up sleeves and a skinny black tie. I look okay but I am so nervous. I can see Jazz watching me from the bedroom door as I struggle to get my tie straight rather than crooked.

"Dad, you ok?" Great, even my son is concerned. He is eight, albeit an in tune eight year old, and worrying about me. "Yeh babes, am fine. Just a bit stressed about going back to work on Monday," I lied. I knew he could tell when I lied but didn't call me on it. Oh the differences between my munchkins. Rosie flew into the bedroom at that point. "Right Daddy, you look good but stand in front of the bed so I can tie your hair back. You do it wrong, and before you ask I got you a black bobble that has nothing girly about it." She said as she clambered into a standing position on the bed. I smirked at her in the mirror and let her get on with sorting my hair out. Just as she was finishing up I saw Jazz leave the room. Ali, Ed and Em must be here. Yup, there's the car outside and the door opens automatically. Thank god I have a few years before this gets too strange. I have to laugh, otherwise I would freak out even more than I am now.

Deep breaths Carlisle! You can do this, it's only Bella. _Yeh and all her family and friends, Charlie the police officer, Jake the Giant and god knows who else!_ Thank you my subconscious! 

BPOV

HOLY SHIT! Oh GOD! What was I thinking? Seth decided that something needed to be done and that clearly meant inviting Ed and Carlisle to a family party. Oh this is so gonna end in disaster. I have three hours before I have to show up at the club. I do the only thing I can think of and ring Frankie. 

2 hours to go….

Ok so Frankie is here. I have been waxed and buffed to within an inch of my life. Frankie came prepared and also brought the fizzy rose wine to keep us lubricated. I pulled out my outfit for the night. "Fuck me Bells! That outfit is really hot! Two things though….Charlie so gonna be on red alert with that skirt as short as it is and Car, well he quite possibly could have a coronary just looking at you!" she said with a smirk. I had to agree with her on all counts. I got with the program and sorted my hair and makeup. I had decided to pull out all the stops and go for the smoky rock chick look. God I hope I was doing the right thing. What if Carlisle didn't want me? I was the babysitter after all. What if I was just a fling? Oh god! I can't go through with it. I explained to Frankie that I wasn't going. To which she responded by opening another bottle of wine and let Jake and Seth into the house as they were at the door. I am definitely not going! 

1 hour to go…..

So, apparently I am going to this party so I better find my outfit. I pulled on my skirt, a very short black mini skirt with white stars dotted all over it, my black vest, a silver sequined waistcoat and black calf boots with an impossible heel; the only boots I can walk in after having drunk anything. I looked around and added black and silver earrings and bracelets to match. Grabbed my black fedora off its perch on my desk and put it onto my head at an angle. Too late to back out now! "You ready Bells? The minibus is here!" Charlie shouted up the stairs. Well it was now or never. I grabbed my irregular choice clutch bag, threw in my makeup, money and phone and headed for the stairs.

CPOV

I kissed Rosie and Jazzy before I left as Ed did the same with Ali and Em. We had both read the kids the riot act earlier and explained that anything less than perfect behavior was unacceptable. We left the house as the taxi pulled up and I began to feel nervous. I had already demolished two bottles of beer and was ready for another seven or so. Ed looked across at me and smirked. God I hate him sometimes. He doesn't have to be nervous as Frankie had explained their situation to her Grandma, who she lived with, and had gotten her blessing to live her life as she would like. To quote grandma "Fuck who you like just make sure they are good to you or I **will** kick his arse!" She sounds like a fabulous woman, lets just hope Charlie is the same. _Fat chance!_ _You are screwed!_ With a subconscious like that who needs enemies?

We walked into the club to find the party in full swing. Bella was surrounded by friends and family so we detoured to the bar. Frankie saw us and headed over to say hi to Ed and I. She didn't stay long as she apparently had to dance to the song that came on. I chuckled as she was clearly already half way to being drunk. It would be rude not to join her in the drunk stakes so I got some extra liquid courage in the form of a shot of Patron, followed by a bottle of beer. We found a seat and watched the people around us. I started to feel a bit more relaxed after the third trip to the bar. I had been getting looks form Bella all night but neither she nor I had acted upon our feelings.

"Jesus, Car! You two are driving me insane. You are clearly going to have to decide what to do. You are here at this party that she invited us to and you are sulking in the corner. What are you going to do about it?" Ed asked. I looked at him perplexed. What should I do? I looked back at him totally dumbfounded. "Ed, what if she doesn't want me? What if I am just a challenge? Or I don't know, what if I have read this all wrong?" I asked quietly. He gave me a sad look.

"Car, she likes you. She is just worried about the same things you are. The only way you will find out is if you get your arse up there and take the bull by the horns so to speak!" he finished his bottle and went off to dance with Frankie. He was clearly as exasperated with me as I was. God I am an idiot. I watched as Bella dance around with Ed, Frankie, Giant and Seth to Once Bitten Twice Shy by Great White. The song changed to Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar On Me and I decided that was my cue to do something about this. Clearly the power of the Leppard was going to give me enough confidence.

I grabbed her hips from behind and sang into her ear.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
>Livin' like a lover with a radar phone<br>Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
>Demolition woman, can I be your man?<em>

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_  
><em>Television lover, baby, go all night<em>  
><em>Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet<em>  
><em>Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah<em>

She clearly enjoyed my singing to her and she wiggled her little ass into my crotch. Good jeans are so worth the money. She spun around in my arms and danced with me. I pulled her to me and kissed her fiercely as the song ended. The kiss was full of passion and heat and the promise of more. I pulled her off to the side and got us both a drink from the bar.

As I returned from the bar with a drink from each of us I heard a male voice. "Hey Bells, who is this then?" I turned to see Charlie, Bella's dad, staring me down. Oh God! How come life is never easy?

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think, all comments greatly appreciated! <strong>

**Cat x x x**


	15. The Chief!

**Hey everyone who is still following this story! I am sooooooooooo sorry, I know I keep saying this but I promise that this story will be done by september! I have a few weeks off work and plan to use them wisely, mainly by writing and reading :O) So here is is. **

**Massive thanks to **_twilightmenrhot_**...you are awesome and without you I would be a mass of words that make no sense!**

**Thanks to **_whitegurk2013_** for being a prereader :O)**

**As always, I only own my dirty mind and a Carlisle key ring!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I saw Carlisle walk my way and decided to put my all into dancing for him. He grabbed my hips from behind and sang into my ear.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
>Livin' like a lover with a radar phone<br>Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
>Demolition woman, can I be your man?<em>

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_  
><em>Television lover, baby, go all night<em>  
><em>Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet<em>  
><em>Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah<em>

I couldn't help it, the words in my ear, the throatiness of his voice, I had to wiggle into what was a stiff cock in his jeans. I smirked at Frankie and she winked back. I spun around and decided to do something about this shit storm that is my life. I began to dance with him and he took the hint and kissed me fiercely as the song ended, gotta love Def Leppard! The kiss was so delicious and I wanted so much more. He pulled me off to the side and went for drinks. I was glad of the opportunity to get my breath back and compose myself, considering we were at a family party!

As I saw Carlisle return from the bar I heard the voice that would stop me in my tracks. "Hey Bells, who is this then?" I turned to see Charlie staring at Carlisle, with a smirk. What an idiot my Daddy is. Had he not been listening to me when I prattled on about the man I had met? Fair point that he didn't know the whole story but he knew enough to work out that this is Carlisle. Hmmm Daddy wants to play huh? Bring it Chief, I learned from the best!

"Hey Daddy, this is the HOT doctor I was telling you about. Remember I said he was incredibly good looking, a doctor, funny and was a great man too?" I asked Dad in a hideously sugary sweet voice that was only used by girls when talking to their Daddies. I chanced a look at Carlisle as he had never officially met my Dad before. He looked like he was undecided as to whether he should bolt for the door or stay and protect me. I had to giggle at that. Men were so weird. At that point The Chief wiggled his moustache, definitely game on!

"So, this is the 'great man' who let you do the walk of shame into you fathers house huh?" he asked while glaring at Carlisle. Oh no Daddy dearest, you can play all you like but go after my man and I WILL be forced to retaliate!

"Excuse me Daddy, did you not do your own walk of shame? You and Sue? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?" I ask while wiggling my eyebrows suggestively between Dad and Sue, who had gravitated towards the standoff between us.

"Charlie, leave the man alone! You, Bella, should know better than to go up against The Chief!" she said in an admonishing voice. "Carlisle, take no notice of these two idiots, they are as bad as each other! Both are as stubborn as each other. Come on, we will get a drink and I will introduce you to Charlie properly in a moment." Sue gave The Chief a pointed look and walked off toward the bar with Carlisle, who looked utterly perplexed. I looked at The Chief and tried to stare him down, I have never won this battle of wills and I didn't this time but we both burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of our standoff.

Dad put his arm around my shoulders and steered me toward the bar, where Sue was stood with Carlisle who looked a little bit more relaxed. It was now or never for the main man in my life to meet the soon-to-be new man in my life.

"Daddy, this is Carlisle Cullen," I said as we came up to them at the bar. "Be nice!" I whispered in my Dad's ear. He smirked under the moustache and knew that everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

Sue and I made small talk at the bar after she had 'rescued' me from Bella's father. I have no idea what to say to the Chief of Police. I assume that he will be unhappy with me being involved with his daughter, but I will have to deal with it. I need to have her in my life. This I have decided. About ten minutes before I met her Dad and then re-decided when Sue brought me to the bar. The bit in between…..not so sure what was decided!

I see Bella and her father walk across to the bar, its now or never! _Yeh, go for it, put your foot in it big style! What you gotta lose?_ I really fucking hate my sub conscious sometimes!

As they reached the bar I hear the introduction from Bella, "Daddy, this is Carlisle Cullen."

Charlie smirked under the moustache to which I internally groaned. Time to man up Cullen. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that our little meeting was being watched by Frankie and Ed. Great! Everybody gets to be involved in the untimely demise of Carlisle Cullen.

I stuck out my hand to greet Charlie, he took one look at it and dismissed it. Shit! Now I am in big trouble. Shockingly though, he grabbed me and pulled me into a man hug. Weird! Just as I thought this he decided to lay down the law.

"Hey Cullen, so you're the guy who has my little girl all smitten huh?" he asked with the smirk.

"Erm, apparently so. No more than I am with her though," I say as I wink at Bella. She comes around to my left side and puts her hand in the arse pocket of my jeans and squeezes. Nice to know she feels the same.

"So, how'd you meet?" asks Charlie, Sue clearly knows this answer and takes a long pull from her drink. Bella looks sheepish and I decide to bite the bullet. By this time there is a steady stream of alcohol flowing around my body in place of blood, what on earth was I thinking?

"Well, she is my babysitter. And a damn fine one if you ask me. My kids absolutely adore her and so do Ed's." I say while looking at Bella. Her eyes are huge, wonder why that is? I take a look at Charlie. He looks amused, this cannot be good!

"Huh, you fell for the babysitter? Now there's one I haven't heard before!" he says as he rolls his eyes. "Make no mistake, date her and what have you but fuck with my baby and you will pay for it! This better not be some freak fantasy of yours and you better treat her with respect!"he says, pulling the cop voice out for the night. I am ultimately saved by Bella.

"Ok Daddy! We get you loud and clear, if he hurts me you go Psycho Sid on his arse! You been taking lessons from Frankie's Granny?" she asks as she bursts out laughing. With that the tension is gone and The Chief and Sue head off to dance or whatever and I am left to enjoy the rest of the party with Bella. Hmmmmm I wonder if I can get Bella to come play at my house for a bit?

* * *

><p><strong>R and R as you wish, I strive to answer all of my reviews eventually :O) <strong>

**Cat x x**


	16. Dancing and Settee's      again?

**Hey peoples! Hope everyone is having a fantastic summer! Thanks so much for sticking with this story, love all comments and try to respond to each and every review! Thanks so much! **

**As always major shout out to my Beta **_twilightmenrhot_** without you girly this would be total and utter garbage!  
><strong>

**I own nothing, just the plot and a Carlisle key ring :O)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

At just after 1am we were both giggly drunk. I had managed to talk Bella into coming back to my place for a bit. I knew Gladys should have gone home way before now and I had to return to the kids. I explained this to Bella and she was willing to accompany me home. We jumped in a taxi, as I looked over the top of the taxi I saw Charlie nod my way, I gulped and nodded back in greeting? I dunno what it was but I nodded back anyways. Surely, if he didn't approve then he wouldn't have let me leave with his only daughter? Right? _Of course numbnuts! Jesus we are so dense sometimes! _Great subconscious is back!

We pull up to the house and I thank Gladys and try to pay her for her time, she waves me off as always. "They were no bother Carlisle. You know I love those kids, it's a privilege to be able to help you out," she explained while beaming. Something caught her eye over my shoulder and I knew she was taking in Bella, a much younger than me Bella. I saw something cross her face but wasn't sure what it was. She then pulled me into a hug, something highly unusual for Gladys, and whispered in my ear. "She is lovely Carl, but don't make too much noise that you wake the kids. Remember you have all four tonight!" to that she added a wiggle of the eyebrows, put on her coat and left. I was stunned! As she left I burst out giggling just like I had been in the taxi on the way home.

By this time, Bella had removed her shoes and was lounging on the settee in the front room. I could see her inquisitive expression. I just shook my head and explained I would be back once I had checked on the kids. Ever so stealth-like I ran up the stairs, looked in Jazz's bedroom and noticed that all the kids were in one heap on the floor, what a shock! They always like a "proper" sleepover.

Once I knew the kids were asleep I moved to the stairs. At the top of the stairs I started to freak out a little bit. Oh God! I can't do this, I have a beautiful YOUNG lady down there and I have to…. _Man the fuck up Carlisle! It's Bella, you really like her remember! You met her Dad, the Chief of Police, for God's sake!_ I steeled myself and went down the stairs. As I turned to the front room I found Bella, up on her knees leaning over the back of the couch waiting for my return.

"So Doctor Cullen, you have me here, at your house. What are you going to do with me?" she asked in a most seductive voice. At that I crossed the room at inhuman speed and pulled her up so my lips crashed to meet hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled her legs up around my waist. I could feel her heat through my jeans onto my now aching cock. She ground into me and I turned to lean against the settee, with my hands on her arse. She pulled away and gasped for breath. I smiled at her and continued to kiss down her neck and palm her arse. I reached the top of her vest top and kissed across the swell of her breasts, what I wouldn't give to have a nipple in my mouth. She must have heard my thinking as she pulled her vest and bra cup down to reveal a beautiful pink nipple. I immediately pulled it into my mouth and she began to moan.

I moved around to the front of the settee and knocked the ipod on, momentarily stunned I heard the tell tale sounds of Kiss – I was made for loving you. How apt? I noticed Bella smirk and pull at her nipple and moan loudly. I couldn't help but adjust myself and moan, watching that display. I sank to my knees and worshipped both nipples while Bella writhed, moaned and arched for me. I had decided that tonight was about fun for her and for me, but definitely not anything more than we were ready for. My hands travelled down her body over the material of her vest. She got impatient and pulled it off, bra as well. I was staring, I knew I was. I couldn't help it. Apparently I wasn't moving fast enough, because as I was watching Bella snaked her hands down between her breasts, palmed them both and pulled each nipple. Oh my God! This is so….ungh! I couldn't help it, but I started to palm my cock. I undid the button on my jeans and put my hand inside. This seemed to spur her on and she flipped her skirt up, I noticed for the first time that she was sans panties. That was the last straw.

I couldn't not touch her now, I looked up for permission and she nodded. I dove in! The taste of her pussy was delicious. She moaned loudly, but seemed to remember where we were and pulled a cushion over her face to drown out her moans. I couldn't help but smirk at her. I got back to licking, nipping and sucking on her clit. She was writhing around and I could still hear her moans under the cushion. I couldn't help it I wanted to make her come with just my mouth, she was almost there I could feel her squirming. So I quickened my pace, alternatively biting and sucking. All of a sudden, she went rigid and her muscles contracted on my tongue that I had thrust inside of her. I lapped up all of her juices as she came down from her high. She pulled the cushion away from her face and I saw her beam at me.

"Carlisle….. holy fuck…. that was…fuck me…..oh….fuck….erm…" she replied incoherently. I decided that this was a good sign. I smirked and got up to sit next to her on the settee. "I am so pleased you enjoyed it, I am sure I enjoyed it nearly as much, your pussy is delicious!" I replied breathily in her ear.

"Let me taste baby," she said quietly and straddled my lap and kissed me. She seemed satisfied with the taste on my lips and licked them repeatedly. Fuck! That was hot! My aching cock began to pulse. She removed my tie and put it round her neck, where it fell between her bare breasts. She then removed my shirt, all the while grinding on my cock that was now only covered by my boxers as I had opened my jeans and shimmied them down a bit when sitting down. Bella, being the tease that she is had put her hat on my head and proceeded to get off my lap. I pouted; I am sure, until she started dancing around the room to the ipod. It took me a minute to work out the song.

_Help me; I broke apart my insides  
>Help me; I've got no soul to sell<br>Help me; the only thing that works for me  
>Help me get away from myself<em>

I wanna fuck you like an animal  
>I wanna feel you from the inside<br>I wanna fuck you like an animal  
>My whole existence is flawed<p>

_You get me closer to God  
>You can have my isolation; you can have the hate that it brings<br>You can have my absence of faith; you can have my everything_

She began to shake and gyrate to Nine Inch Nail's Closer. God help me! She looked so fucking dirty and stared at me the whole time. After a few minutes, she stopped in front of me and went down on her knees.  
>"Baby, you don't have to. I don't…." I began until she pulled my very hard, aching cock out of my boxers and thrust it into her mouth. Holy fuck! I was instantly incoherent. The feel of her mouth wrapped around my cock was like magic. I knew I wouldn't last long, this was too good. Too naughty and what with her dancing for me too. Way too much!<p>

"Baby…..move…argh…can't hold it…gonna….Bella…UNGH!" I ground out through my orgasm trying to be quiet. She swallowed it all down and licked my cock clean. Dirty girl then gave me a smirk.

I pulled her up and dove into the kiss. I could taste me and her and I couldn't have cared less. She was a vixen. We came up for air and I spilled my guts to Bella.

"Baby, that was amazing! I have never had anything so hot in front of me as you were just then, you are such a naughty girl Bella," she moaned when I said that. Oh, my girl likes to hear dirty talk huh? One to keep for reference. I noticed from the docking station that it was just after 3am. "You know Carlisle, one of these days I will make it to your bedroom. But before we do that, I would like to try out how sturdy your table is, your dining room chairs and what your shower is like." She whispered tentatively in my ear. I groaned out loud at the thought and my hand immediately found purchase under her skirt. I lazily stroked her pussy while we kissed on the couch. She began grinding against my hand and I knew she was close again. I pumped my fingers in and out of her pussy at a faster rate and she groaned into my mouth as she came all over my fingers. Thoroughly pleased with myself I licked my fingers clean as I smirked at her. She sat in a blissed out state for a bit and then cuddled into me. We slept there until a text came through on her phone. She grabbed it and showed it to me.

_Hey B, just checking in, Ed says we will have the kids one night so you can play doctor soon ;) –F_

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I noticed the time, 6am, about the same time Bella did.

"Time for me to do the second walk of shame in as many weeks! Can I borrow your car until later? I really don't wanna have to ring The Chief or Deputy James!" She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Yeh, that wouldn't look good would it? Course you can baby, as long as I see you again soon? Like in a couple of hours?" I was aware I was whining like a baby but I couldn't bring myself to care. She explained she would be back this afternoon. I was grinning from ear to ear as she left after another quick make out session on the settee, at the front door and at the side of my car.

I walked up to my room to get a couple of hours sleep before the kids woke up, hopefully they would give me until 9am? Yeh right I thought just as my phone chimed a text.

_Good night my man. Just in bed waiting for dirty dreams of you – B x x_

I sent her a text back explaining that I was doing the same and drifted off into dreams of Bella, my gorgeous girl.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter - about 3 to go plus an epi. **_

_**All comments appreciated!  
><strong>_

_**Cat x x  
><strong>_


	17. Time to say goodbyereally?

**_Hey Peoples...I know I am EPIC FAIL, I promised better updates when I was off and didnt adhere to them! I can only apologise but explain that I had a great summer :O) I am back at work now with my crazies so fingers crossed it all goes to plan! Aiming for a Christmas finish then you can't be too disappointed. _**

**_As Always I own nada, just my Carlisle Keyring and a newly modified Carlisle diary ;O) _**

**_Mahoosive shout out to my Beta, _**twilightmenrhot**_, without her this would be total nonsense! _**

**_Big hugs to my prereader _**whitegurl2013**_, you always know what to say :O)_**

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

What seemed like ten minutes later, I heard an almighty crash from downstairs. Followed by a lot of giggling and a loud curse. Clearly Em had thought he could do something and either hurt himself or his pride. Probably both. I got up and tugged on my pyjamas.

As I entered the kitchen I saw the problem. The plastic box that held all of the open cereal boxes was in a heap on the floor. Em was on the floor trying to scoop up the mislaid cereal and Jazz was trying to help by moving boxes and spilling more. Ali and Rosie were giggling as they sat on the counter.

"Ok you two, the counter is for glasses not asses! Shift it." I said to the girls while smirking. They reluctantly got down and I picked up the box and told Em to leave what had fallen. I began to sweep up and flicked the coffee on as I went past. The hangover hadn't hit yet but I was sure it would soon. I cleaned up while the four kids sat at the breakfast bar. By the time we had finished I had enough cereal to feed a small army, in the bin and a mucky mixture of Coco Pops, Froot Loops, Frosties and Apple Jacks to feed the hungry beasts. They had a mix of all of them in their bowls and added milk. Kids are disgusting sometimes.

We chatted about the night before, how the party went. Ali wanted to know if Frankie was going to be at her house later; as I didn't know how to answer I deflected by asking Ali to pick a DVD to watch. She narrowed her seven year old eyes but answered the question. As we walked into the front room I noticed a few things from the previous night. Panties shoved down the back of the couch, SHIT! I darted across the room and grabbed them, balled my fist and found a hoodie. I put it on and stuffed them in the pocket. The pillows from the settee were all over the place. Bella's fedora was on the coffee table. Jazz walked over to the coffee table and picked up the fedora, that boy has a thing about hats! Put it on and didn't say a word. The children looked at me expectantly but at that moment my phone rang. Saved by the bell! Unfortunately, it was Edward.

BPOV

I woke to find Frankie bouncing on my bed and Jake looming over both of us. Yuck! Just what I need.

"Morning, what do you want and can I pee first?" I asked with a sleepy look.

"Morning my ass, its nearly 2 in the afternoon. Charlie said you didn't get back until after 6am and you were in Doc Cullen's car! Soooooo, what ya been doin? Huh?" asked Frankie as she bounced on the bed. Luckily, I had avoided the hangover but definitely needed the toilet. I excused myself with a look and rushed through my morning routine. Found some sweats and a vest and tugged them on. I love my friends, but I could be forgiven for being cranky as I had just woken up. I trudged back into my bedroom and found the pair of them lying on my bed. I snuggled in between them and gave them the PG version of the night before.

"Well, we got back to his place, talked a bit, danced a bit, made out a bit and fell asleep on the settee….again!" I explained while pulling at the material on my duvet.

"Yeh, uh-huh, whatever missus! I know it was more than that but I won't press for details. What is with you and that settee? Ever gonna make it to the bedroom? What would you have done if I hadn't checked in?" she said with a smirk.

Jake then decided to add his two cents worth, "The kids could have found you, naughty girl! How would you explain that?" For this I had no answer. So, decided to steer the questioning around to Frankie. She discussed her relationship with Edward and I was so pleased for her. They had decided to take things slowly and tell the kids at the beginning of the summer when Frankie would be back from University. I had totally forgotten that my friends would be going back today. Part of me was upset but the other part knew I would be returning the next year. Which meant I had another six months to see what became of my and Carlisle's relationship.

As it was our last day together, we headed into town to the diner to get some late lunch. We discussed nothing of importance but promised to keep in touch and visit each other as always. We knew we would stick to it, we always did. I decided it was high time that I took Carlisle's car back. I said my goodbyes and left the diner. I really enjoyed driving this car, so much nicer than The Beast! I pulled onto the driveway and headed toward the house.

The door was locked, meaning they had locked up as they were in the back or all of the kids were still there. I unlocked the door with the key on the car keys and headed in. The house was quiet. They must have been out the back. I made my way through to the back of the house and found my three favourite people on the sofa bed snuggled together watching a movie. Carlisle had fallen asleep with a twin on each side. Rosie looked up at me as I snapped a photograph on my phone and came into the room.

"Hey twinnies, what's going on? You been wearing your Daddy out?" I asked in a whisper.

"No Bee Bee, we wanted to snuggle and Daddy just fell asleep. I think he must be too old to go to parties now," Jazz said while giggling from under my hat, wondered what I had done with that.

"I heard that Jazz, for your information 'Bee Bee' I am not asleep, just resting my eyes." Carlisle whispered as he lifted his sparkling blue eyes to me. "Jazzy, I am not old, just well worn," I couldn't help but giggle at that. He lifted himself up from the sofa bed and moved into the kitchen. I dutifully followed as the kids continued to watch the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you loved it :O) <strong>

**Feel free to leave any comments and as always I will reply, any questions send em over. Is there anything people would like to see? A POV you would want? **

**Cat x x**


	18. The twins investigate

**_Hey peoples *hides behind the sofa*_**

**_I am sooooooooooo sorry for taking so long! I am EPIC fail I know. I have no excuse apart from RL sucks! _**

**Thanks so much to my awesome beta **_twilightmenrhot_** without whom my writing would be drivel and no one would read! **

**A huge shout out to my prereader **_whitegurl2013_**, happy birthday missus!**

**_As always I own nothing, just numerous pictures of Carlisle and a keyring ;O)_**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

The last few weeks had been amazing. Carlisle is such a wonderful man. Thoughtful, funny and sexy as hell to boot! We continued to get to know each other; mostly after he would come in from work I would stay a couple of extra hours. Still, I have yet to move from the settee. Yup, the bedroom is still a mystery to me but that's fine because everything is so new still. We still haven't told the twins but there is plenty of time left and they don't notice anything different anyways.

RPOV

It was after school on Wednesday, so Em and Ali were playing over. We got out the colours and paper because it was raining and decided to make some pictures for the kitchen. Bella was doing the dishes and the laundry so she couldn't hear us talking, Em made sure of that.

"Rosie," I looked at Em waiting for him to go on, "what's with Bee Bee and Uncle Carlie? They are being different." He said with a confused look to Ali. Ali just looked at me with a massive smile. Jazz looked as confused as I was.

"What do you mean Emmy? They is the same as always, aren't they Jazz?" Jazz looked at me like he agreed but wasn't sure. Ali made a list of what they were like before and what they were like now. The list wasn't lots different to the first one. But, it had more weird stuff on like Bee Bee looks at Daddy funny, they smile at each other not just us and Bee Bee giggles loads more. Hmmmm definitely needs investigating. We decided that we would put a plan together.

I knew I should be asleep because Daddy had just come home from work and we had school tomorrow. Instead I sent a message to Jazz, picturing the top of the stairs, so he would know where I was and we could do the plan we had thought of. I tiptoed out of bed and saw Jazz come out of his room. We did a silent giggle because we would be in so much trouble if Daddy or Bee Bee found out. We sat at the top of the stairs and could only hear the TV on the music channel.

"This is rubbish, Bee Bee must have gone home." I whispered to Jazz. He shook his head and pointed to her shoes at the bottom of the stairs, we needed to move down a bit so we could see better. Jazz moved onto his tummy and I held his legs so he could see through the gap in the railings at the top where the roof meets stairs. Jazz went really still. I got a picture in my head of Daddy and Bee Bee on the settee kissing. They had their eyes closed so they didn't see Jazz. I pulled him up and just looked at him. His face was in a line. Not good. I took him back to my room because it was the furthest away from the stairs. I closed the door carefully and sat with Jazz on the bed. I didn't know what to say but I had to play big twin and make sure little twin was ok.

"Jazz, you ok? It's weird huh? Daddy kissing people like they do on TV, weird."

"Yep…..I feel weird….like…..I dunno," Jazz explained, "You think this is gonna change everything? What if she leaves like Ali's momma or our Momma?"

"Ok, but Bee Bee isn't our Momma and they must be happy to be kissing like that, like on Enchanted?" I said to him, not sure but wanted to make little twin smile again.

We got into the bed together, little twin needed a cuddle. I cuddled into Jazzy and waited for him to fall asleep before I did. I would like Bee Bee to be around forever. If I can't have my Momma then Bee Bee will be best instead. I fell asleep with thoughts of Bee Bee and Daddy on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Sorry for taking so long with this, am not sure why it has taken so long but I can only apologise! I am aiming for a finished result in about 4ish chapters. I will be sad to see these characters go. **

**Please feel free to read and review (if ya wanna) I will reply to everyone. I am amazed people like reading my writing and every review warms my heart :O) awwww **

**Cat x x**


	19. Whose the Momma?

**Bonjours peoples! **  
><strong>Long time no speak I know! I am a bad bad writer! But I will reward you this week with two updates! I PROMISE! They are both written, so will definitely be going up. <strong>

**Mahoosive props to my Beta **_twilightmenrhot_** and prereader **_whitegurl2013_**...I don't know what I would do without you!**

**I own nothing, just a sexy carlisle keyring and pfach pic on my fone :O)**

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

The kids had been acting stranger than normal. Nothing I could put my finger on but there was something definitely up. I decided to text Edward to see if he knew anything. We could do with a catch up.

_Hey, u free for lunch? Wanna talk about the kids. – C_

_Yup. Café at 12.30? –Ed_

Sounded like a plan so I packed up my stuff and headed out. I explained that I would be back after my lunch but if anyone needed me I would answer my pager. I headed out to the Café.

I saw Ed in the window and walked over. He was wearing the biggest shit eating grin ever. Oh god, this can be no good thing for me. I walked over and tried to feign nonchalance. Who was I kidding? He clearly knew something and was going to make me work for it.

"Hey Ed. Did you order already?"

"Yup, I got you the usual, hope that was ok," he added with a smirk.

"Oh god! What? You are driving me insane already! Spit it out, I have had a crap day so far and I need to know what is going on!"

"So I was tidying Ali's room and came across a list." He looked at me with purpose, I am sure I looked perplexed so he continued with his story, accompanied by the smirk. "On this list was quite a bit of information about Uncle Carlie and Bee Bee. Apparently before and after. Before and after what I have no idea, it took me long enough to decipher the words. But on the after list was, they look at each other funny, they smile at each other more…sound familiar Car? I think the kids have busted you and Bella. Time to have a little chat I reckon."

I looked at him. I looked at my uneaten sandwich. The kids knew. How did they feel? What if they didn't like me and Bella together? Well I knew the answer to that, my children's happiness comes before my own, but how would I tell Bella.

"For fucks sake Car, chill! You can't do anything 'til you go home tonight. So don't stew and see how it plays out. And give the kids some credit. If they weren't happy, they would tell you. They probably would have told you already."

He said it with such conviction but I wasn't so sure. They hadn't mentioned their feelings when they thought Es had just walked out and left them. They just accepted it and tried not to upset anyone. _But that was before dipshit! When you were barely functioning! You are way better now, Jazz talks to you and Rosie is back to her old self not running around after you and Jazzy. _Well that was unusual, my subconscious on my side for once. Oh God! Time to face the music. Well, when I get home at least.

BPOV

It was a boring Friday night. I had had a phone call from Carlisle to say there had been an accident and he had to stay at work to make sure everyone was fine. I was not looking forward to explaining this to the twins. Friday nights are their night with their Daddy. I decided that we would do the usual Friday night things just in case he got back in time. We went shopping and collected some essential provisions. I also got some extra beers for Carlisle as I knew he would want to unwind after he got in from work.

As we went into the living room from the kitchen I decided I had to explain to the twins.

"Hey, so I had a phone call from your Daddy earlier, he told me that there had been a really bad accident," Rosie looked devastated, but I needed to explain "and he needs to stay and make sure everyone is ok. So he is very sorry but he might miss movie night." I looked from Jazz to Rosie, neither of them spoke. They must be really sick of being stuck with me.

"Will the people be ok? Will Daddy make them all better?" asked Rosie. Relief ran through me, they were worried about the people not the fact that they were stuck with me. "I hope so baby girl! Daddy is a great doctor and he will do his best to make sure that everyone gets better."

We settled on to the settee and decided we would watch Aladdin, because everyone loves the Genie! I had the bag of popcorn and a twin on either side. We got up to the part where Aladdin is about to find the Genie and Jazzy paused the DVD. He looked at Rosie and then turned his gaze to me. I must admit I squirmed a little under his gaze.

"Jazz, you ok baby?" I asked with some trepidation, this was not like him at all.

"Bee Bee, erm…..I….we…..wanna know….." he looked really scared as he said all of this. Like I was going to bolt out of there. Rosie decided to do the explaining.

"Right, Bee Bee, what we are trying to ask is…..erm…..do you wanna be our Momma?" she asked uncertainly. I was floored. What on earth did that mean? I could do nothing but ask.

"What do you mean Rosie? I love you guys, I thought you knew that." I said while snuggling into the pair of them. They looked panicked. Did I say the wrong thing? What was the right answer?

"Well, we saw you with Daddy on the settee. You was kissing each other like they do on Enchanted so we thought we would ask if you wanted to be our Momma. If you don't that's ok." She said the last part really quietly. They want me to be there Momma?

"Baby girl, I love you and your brother so much. But I can't make that decision by myself. We need to talk to Daddy. But because Daddy isn't here we could watch the DVD and talk about it tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Ok Bee Bee, but will you stay here so we can talk about it first thing without waiting for you to come over. I'm not sure I wanna do this talk again without you," explained Jazz.

"Of course I will stay if you want me to. I don't think your Daddy would mind."

Rosie put the DVD back on and my head spun with the conversation that we just had. What on earth would Carlisle think? Would he be pleased? Would he be devastated? I also decided that if he didn't want me to stay that I would make my way over early the next morning and settle on the couch so it looked like I had been here all night. At that point I got a text.

_Hey babe. Manic at work. Gonna be a couple more hours. Don't worry bout waiting up for me, snuggle in my bed. I will stay downstairs. Carlisle xx_

I sent a text back saying I would wait up for him and settled in to watch Prince Ali head to Agrabah.

**A/N: feel free to leave a comment...all greatly appreciated and replied to :O) **

**Thanks for taking the time to read**

**Cat xx**


	20. Is this your room?

**Hey Peoples! AS promised a quicker update than normal, sorry it wasnt quicker but my internet connection has been on the fritz! **

**As always MAHOOSIVE props to my Beta **_twilightmenrhot_**, without her my writing would be total guff. **

**A huge thank you to my prereader **_whitegurl2013_** who makes sure my writing is as awesome as it can be. **

**I own nothing...just a few photos of Peter and a Carlisle keyring...**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I put the kids to bed and settled in to wait for Carlisle. I had decided that I would stay over and sent a message to Sue so she could let Charlie know. They wouldn't mind, it's not like I needed a babysitter at my age! I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and found Too Wong Foo on the TV.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was my face being tickled. I woke with a start and looked into the piercing blue eyes of the beautiful Doctor Cullen.

"Hey beautiful girl, miss me?" Carlisle asked. I replied with a kiss and hoped he got the message. I couldn't let it go too far though as we had things to discuss. Two eight year old things in fact.

"Hey gorgeous man, how was your day?" I asked between kisses. At this point he had pulled me into his lap and I was straddled across his lap.

We discussed his day, nothing too important was mentioned but it was nice to be part of his day then he asked about mine. Well it's now or never!

CPOV

"So, how was your day my dirty girl?" I asked as she sat straddled across my lap, the naughty thoughts that travelled around my head were only kept at bay by her holding onto my hands. "Erm, eventful to say the least," she said as pulling over to the left so she could sit on the settee with her legs draped across me. I may have pouted at this, to which she giggled but I waited for her to continue her story.

She told me about explaining to the twins that I would be working late and her misinformed apprehension that they were sick of her. I was pleased to hear this as I didn't want to lose Bella. But my kids come first regardless.

"Erm, then Jazz tried to ask….well…..he….erm…. and the Rosie asked….. askedmeifIwantedtobehismomma …." she looked at me expectantly and I realized I would have to decipher what she said. I clearly took to long as she started to get up. His Momma? I grabbed her leg before she could fully remove it from my lap, "what was your answer Bella?"

"Well, I said that I loved them and they thought that meant I didn't want to be there Momma, which is so not true. I explained that I couldn't make that decision myself and had to talk to you. They then said they had seen us kissing on the settee like they do on Enchanted." Bella giggled at the face I pulled. God that film gets in everywhere! "Rosie asked if I would stay tonight so we could talk to you first thing in the morning. So I can stay if you want me to, if you don't I can go home or stay on the settee." Bella looked at me with a smirk on her face that could have rivaled Edwards.

"Hmm, you staying over would definitely be a good idea dirty girl!" I pulled her down onto my lap and pulled her face to mine where I began to kiss the life out of her. I had missed her far too much, the thought of losing her today, the fact my kids want her to be their new Mom, I put everything into that kiss.

I stood up from the sofa and carried her up the stairs. "Where are we going Carlisle? Am I finally going to get to see your room?" she asked with a smirk. I chuckled and I nodded in agreement.

The anticipation as we walked up the stairs was electrifying. I could feel it in the air. I almost dragged her to my bedroom. Once we got there, I shut the door and pushed her up against it. I descended upon her lips and kissed the hell out of her until I had to come up for air. Not content to kiss her lips I moved my lips along her jaw and down her neck as she grabbed handfuls of my hair and moaned between kisses.

BPOV

Ohmigod! We are in his room. Not that I could focus on anything as Carlisle was using his tantalizing lips to kiss me everywhere. I managed to get him out of his shirt and t-shirt to stare at his delicious chest. Before I knew what had happened my t-shirt was off and thrown into the corner; followed quickly by my bra. Carlisle descended upon my nipples and made me squirm in his arms. He moved us to the bed but I quickly turned us so his legs were against the bed. I dropped to my knees and started to remove his dark jeans that he'd had on for work. I could see his very prominent cock straining to be freed from the confines of his jeans and boxers.

I decided to help out with his situation and freed him. I then licked the underside of his cock from balls to tip very slowly, "ungh….Bella, that is way naughty..!"

I engulfed his cock with my mouth and sucked on it like a lollipop. I officially LOVE the taste of that cock! After a few minutes of him moaning and thrusting into my mouth he grabbed me and pulled me up to his lips where he pulled me into a searing kiss. I quickly was removed from my yoga pants.

"Do you realize how fucking sexy you look in those yoga pants? I have a hard time keeping it together when I see you in those." Carlisle exclaimed as his fingers trailed toward my aching pussy.

"Oh…..fuck….Ca….Carlisle….Holy shit!" I moaned as I wiggled in his arms. He lay me down on the bed and positioned himself at my entrance. We had had the pill versus condom discussion a while back and knew this was how we wanted things to go. "Are you sure?" he asked one last time, I nodded and he pushed into me. I had to squirm, his size was almost unmanageable. He waited while I adjusted to his size and he kissed me all over my face. "Please, Carlisle…..please…" I whined. I needed him to move. He moved in and out of me and the pleasure was almost unbelievable. I had never had an experience like it. He was a fucking robot, he pumped in and out of me so fast that I was so close to coming. I couldn't hold back any longer, "oooohhhh, fuck…fuck…..shit…shit…..argh….!" his mouth quickly descended on mine to absorb the sounds  
>I am sure the whole neighbourhood could hear. He gave me two minutes to get my breath back, but all the while played with my nipples and then flipped us over so I could ride his cock. I loved being in charge and put his hands above his head. "Leave them there and watch the show Dr Cullen!" I whispered into his ear. He obeyed and I moved my hands down and began to pull my nipples in time with my riding of his cock. "Fuck that!" I heard him and he pulled himself up to latch onto one of my breasts, I immediately began to ride at a quicker pace. He held my hips down and thrust up as much as he could. Within minutes we had a good rhythm going, "Fuck…..Bella…come for me baby…..can't last…much longer….." Carlisle panted out between breaths. Hearing Carlisle speak to me like that was what did it, I threw myself over the edge of orgasm shortly followed by Carlisle.<p>

I rolled off Carlisle and settled next to him in bed. I went into the bathroom to collect a cloth to clean us up. He threw his undershirt at me and pulled on his pyjama bottoms. "Why? You don't wanna sleep next to me naked?"I asked in a quizzical tone as I returned from replacing the washcloth.

"It's not that babe, but the kids generally dive in here on a Saturday morning and Jazz is a little young for that kind of show, especially from his soon to be Momma." He said with a smirk. I kissed him fiercely and snuggled into my gorgeous man. Sleep came very easily that night!

**A/N: Soooooooo, little bit of smut to brighten your tuesday! :O) This story is coming to the end, I think. I am probably looking at 1 or 2 chappies. Thanks for every comment and review! Feel free to leave a review or comment...all greatly appreciated! **

**Cat x x**


	21. Back to the land of the living

**So here it is...the end of this little story. I am thinking that I will add an epi or two but we will see. I wont mark it complete until then though! **

**I have some major thanks to my AWESOME Beta...**_twilightmenrhot_**...without you no one would wanna read anything! **

**Also to my fantastic prereader...**_whitegurl2013._**...you give me fab advice! **

**I own nothing...just a carlisle key ring and maybe an autographed print...soon...hopefully...**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I heard Rosie go to the toilet and then Jazz sit at the bathroom door and talk to her. They swapped places while discussing whether they thought I had stayed over or not. Jazz decided to play detective. He looked down the stairs and saw my converse at the bottom of the stairs next to his Dad's shoes. Apparently that is conclusive evidence.

"Jazzy, just 'cos there is shoes does not mean Bee Bee stayed!" Rosie mock whispered outside the bedroom door.

"Ok, so open the bedroom door!" Jazzy whispers back. I hear some kind of disagreement but it is whispered too low for me to hear it. I assume it is about who is going to open the door. Someone takes a deep breath. The door handle begins to move. It stops half way. Then it gets pushed down quickly. The twins fall through the door and I have to giggle quietly. They see me staring at them and look a bit shell shocked, not really believing that I would stay. I continue my silent giggles and they join me. I hold my arms out and shuffle back in the bed, being careful not to wake Carlisle, to make room for the twins. They continue the giggling as they try and get into the bed without making any noise.

CPOV

I was dreaming, I had to be. Next to me lay a beautiful woman trying to keep my giggling eight year olds quiet. She was doing a really poor job of it, I could hear Rosalie whispering even though I had my back to them.

"So Bee Bee, what did Daddy say?" Rosie asks in mock whisper.

"Yeh Bee Bee, what did Daddy say?" Jazzy asks a bit louder than he should have, I decide to make my lack of sleep known.

"What did Daddy say about what?" I ask as I turn over. Jazz and Rosie go quiet and I know its because they don't know what to say. I leaned over and gave Bella a good morning kiss, she returned it and beamed at me. The twins looked between themselves. Then at me and Bella. Rosie 'the kissy monster' descended on all of us, and before long we were all giggling in my bed. I sighed, I missed this; crazy mornings in bed. I looked over at Bella and saw she had her face at the bed covers and was fiddling with the hem. Was this too much? Had we jumped into this too quickly? Worse was she thinking she didn't want all of this? I asked the kids to go and find a DVD from downstairs so we could watch it in bed together. I knew this would give me at least five minutes to speak to Bella, they could never decide what to watch. Once they had gone downstairs I pulled Bella towards me.

"What's the matter?" I asked timidly. _Please don't say you don't want this! _I added to myself.

"Erm, it's just…..erm, what about their actual Momma? Wouldn't she be cross that I am here instead of her. I am seeing her babies grow up. Sharing her husband's bed. Making them smile because of me? I guess I just feel guilty that I am here and she isn't." Bella said in a rush. I couldn't help but smile at her and pull her into a kiss.

"Bella, Esme wouldn't be cross. She would be over the moon that the kids have found someone who loves them for who they are. Someone who loves her family almost as much if not as much as she did. How on earth could she be cross about that?" I asked, I put my finger under Bella's chin to bring her eyes up to mine and noticed that tears were staining her cheeks. "What are those for? Tell me they are happy tears," I pleaded.

"Yeh, they are. I am just kind of overwhelmed. What I have kind of just hit me this morning," She replied as the kids barreled in with Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban on DVD. Rosie went straight to the DVD player to set it up and Jazz noticed that Bella had been crying. He darted to her side.

"Momma Bee, what's the matter?" he froze, realizing what he had said. I froze wondering what Bella would make of it and Rosie turned around to see what had happened with Bella, completely oblivious to how her brother had referred to Bella.

"Jazzy, baby, I am fine. I just got a bit silly this morning and Daddy has fixed it all." Bella explained. I was still rooted in place, it was weird hearing them call Bella Momma. Esme was their Momma. But like I had told Bella, she would be pleased.

The kids settled into bed and Bella and I went downstairs to grab some cereal, bowls and milk. I would probably have to change the bedding but it was worth it. We went back up the stairs and heard the kids talking. "Do you think Bee Bee wants to be the Momma then?" asked Rosie.

"Course she does, we just have to tell Daddy. Daddy might not like it though. Would he send Bee Bee away? " Jazz asked Rosie quietly.

I walked into the room then, the twins went quiet. Time to set the record straight. "Kids, I would love for you to call Bella Momma. I am so happy that you love her as much as I do." I said as I grabbed them up in a massive bear hug. Jazz wiggled out and stood on the bed. "Daddy, someone is missing! Momma, we need you in a family hug!" he shouted to Bella who was in the doorway. She put the breakfast things down and moved over to join our hug.

After that we all settled under the covers with bowls of cereal and Harry Potter. What more could I ask for? I had a beautiful and loving family who I loved and loved me back. Life was great.

Later that day I found myself in the Den staring at my wedding photo. I decided it was time to tell Esme what had been going on. It was then I heard her voice in my head.

_But Carlisle, I am over the moon that you have found someone who is deserving of your love and loves you in return. The love you share is just as strong if not stronger as ours was. My babies are loved. My babies know they are loved by both their Momma's and their Daddy. You did that Carlisle. _I started to protest, it wasn't me at all.

_You're right, it wasn't you. I owe it all to Bella. She brought you back to the land of the living and got you to live your life. Be there for your kids and learn to love again. I am in debt to her. I thank you so much for bringing her into your lives. I love you all and always will. Go and enjoy your second chance Carlisle. _

I was speechless. I was unsure if that had been real but I had to believe it was. I walked into the kitchen and found my family making lunch. I moved over and swept Bella into a searing kiss. The kids made sick noises and I couldn't help but smile. My life was beginning all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for joining me on this journey...comment if ya wanna...<strong>

**See you in the epi :O) **

**Cat x x**


	22. Ten years on

**Hey peoples...so here it is...the last chapter (for now...there might be another who knows...) I hope you have enjoyed this ride as much as I have! **

**Massive thanks to my Beta...**_twilightmenrhot_**...your are a godsend! Dunno what I would do without you. **

**Thanks to my prereader **_whitegurl2013_**. You are fantastic and never fail to tell me what you think :O) **

**As always...I own nothing, just a Carlisle keyring.**

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

Goddammit! "Mooooooommmmmmm!" Where the fuck has my bratty brother put it? I look at the time and realize I am late for Ali. Oh God! I was supposed to be at Ali's in three minutes, and I can't find my goddamn shoe. "God help me Olly! Where is my shoe?" I all but scream up the stairs. Just at that moment my Mom, for all intents and purposes, comes in from the kitchen with my left shoe in one hand, Dad's Cullen cufflinks in the other and a big smile on her face. I practically run at her. Grab the things from her hands, kiss her cheek and burst through the front door. I am late to pick Ali up for prom but get a text from her as I run down the drive and jump into Dads car.

_Don't worry Jazzy. See you soon and the limo is gonna be a while yet. Love Ali xx_

I smile to myself and head over to Ali's and Em's place. Prom is gonna be awesome. I am taking Ali with me and Rosie is taking Em. Rosie got ready with Ali so I only had to get my own ass to Uncle Ed's house thank goodness. Let's hope the prom is a hit, not my thing, but Ali wanted to go and I am a sucker for making my Ali happy. Nothing has changed in ten years. Apart from the fact I love her more now than I did then. She is my everything. She knows it too!

CPOV

I smile as I make my way to the stairs. I hear Jasper freaking out downstairs and hear a snicker coming from the top of the stairs. My other son, Oliver, had to be behind the screaming downstairs. I found him sat at the top of the stairs. At six years old, he looked just like his mom. He has his mom's hair colour and my bright blue eyes. He has also adopted his Uncle Ed's gene for mischief. "So Trouble, what have you done?" I ask him with a smirk on my face. Life has been anything but dull since his arrival.

"Daddy, I only put Jazzy's shoe in the fridge so he couldn't find it. I nearly put it in the cat's litter box but I thought Ali might get cross if he was too late. And Daddy, Ali cross is something I don't wanna see again. She is well scary. More scary than Mom. But don't tell Mom I said that." I couldn't help but laugh at my little boy. I pulled him onto my lap and stood up with him and walked down to the kitchen to find his Mom.

I put Olly down and he ran off to find his Mom. I stood at the kitchen door and just stared at my second chance at love. She was glorious. At thirty two she didn't look a day over twenty five and didn't look like she had had three children. Speaking of them, Olly had gone to help his Mom feed his two little sisters. Charley and Beth were two years old and a complete surprise to us. But a fantastic surprise at that. Rosie and Jazz doted on their little brothers and sisters. They would do anything for either of their siblings, the connection between the five of them was nearly as good as the twin one between Rosie and Jazz.

Bella was an awesome teacher, although I may be slightly biased, having gone back to school and gotten her degree finished. She now worked in the school that she had once volunteered at, in Jazz and Rosie's class. I caught Bella's eye and smiled at her. At that moment I got a text on my phone. A message from Ed, showing Ali and Jazz, followed a second one with Rosie and Em in it. A third followed quickly of Frankie wearing very little. Hmmm, not sure I was meant to get that one.

_Car, please delete that text! If Frankie finds out you have it I will be on the couch AGAIN! God I hate this phone! –Ed._

Needless to say, in ten years Ed hasn't grown up a great deal. He and Frankie stayed together and have a 10 month old daughter, Skye. I decide to put him out of his misery, but not without telling Bella first. Edward and technology mix worse than I do with technology.

_You're an idiot. Told B, hahaha ur so screwed! Thanks for the photos of the kids. –C _

The last ten years has seen so many changes in my life and each one I have welcomed, well, eventually. I am so pleased I bit the bullet with Bella, I could have missed all this and missed my second chance. I walk up behind her and pull her back against my chest and nibble on her neck. She turns and gives me a mega watt smile. I steal a kiss and help Bella with the kids. Nothing could make my life more complete at the moment. I send up my silent thanks to the powers that be and wrestle my blonde haired beauty, Beth, out of her high chair and up the stairs to run her and her sister's bath.

Life is fantastic!

* * *

><p><strong>As always, let me know what you think.<strong>

**Any comments greatly appreciated! **

**Merry Christmas! **

**Cat x x**


End file.
